Sweet Love
by neon-chan
Summary: AU A new comer arrives at Balamb Garden University... but will she be able to melt the cold Leonhart's front? STORY NINE B UP! Squall and Rinoa's date... how will Perilemia ruin it?
1. Prologue: The Arrival

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
09.13.03  
  
weya.. its been 3 years since i last started this fanfiction.. wahehehe.. still stuck in somewhere.. finally decided to finish it up and post it here.. hehehehe.. im just mere novice in this field.. hope ya like the prologue.. comments are very much appreciated!!!!! cya in the next chappie.. ^.~  
  
*~* = thoughts  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ffviii: Sweet Love...  
  
Prologue: The Arrival  
  
"Hey, wanna know which gossip aced in today's school paper?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't just give it away that easily, ya know... it would spoil all the fun.. so you guys got three tries to guess it..."  
  
"Hmm, let me guess.. a party?"  
  
"No... "  
  
"Aha! A new project for the upcoming festival by the Kramer???"  
  
"Well... N.O."  
  
"This is tough. oh, I remember! A new comer; am I right?"  
  
"Yep, you got it right.. just read it from the Gossip column of theirs."  
  
"So, since you ARE our information source, could you at least describe the new comer, hmm?"  
  
"Ok. According to what I had read, the newbie's a girl - beautiful, smart and rich."  
  
"Gosh! I can't wait to see and meet her in person!"  
  
"Me too! I'm so excited that I can hardly study today."  
  
"Now -"  
  
"Ahem." A male's firm voice interrupted the group's mini-discussion. Behind them appeared a tall, handsome, and well-groomed blonde guy who was extremely irritated due to their carelessness of responsibility. Without a word, the group broke up, scrambling to do their assigned jobs in cleaning the classroom to at least please their authority-in-charge who was standing behind them with his arms folded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
8:30 am Balamb Garden University gates  
  
A girl with shoulder-length raven, braided hair stepped out of the yellow cab as she arrived her destination. She thought angrily as she gathered all her luggage. *~*This is the third time I've transferred. What a hassle it is! Why can't Dad's business be stable in one place??*~* She saw the huge, tall, white gates of Balamb University.  
  
"It's so placid," she remarked silently as she entered. A beautiful scenery composed of pine trees, rose bushes, grass sculptures, stone statues, small wood benches, and the clear firmament greeted her. She finally reached the building. The very first thing that caught her attention was the Student Affairs Board, overflowed with red colored letters with hearts on the front.  
  
She gasped. "Valentine's very far a - " The next thing she knew was that she found herself flat in the floor with a brown-haired, well-built male student.  
  
"Ow, it hurts," she complained as she helped herself up. "I'm sorry. Are you unhurt?"  
  
"You should have looked where you're going!" He angrily barked, standing up and brushing himself off at the same time.  
  
"Well," she rolled her eyes, for the thought of being scolded as a kid irritated her to death though an apology was made. "I already told you I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmmph, women." The guy walked away.  
  
"Hey, I'm already sorry, ok?" The girl called after him and gathered her own belongings, walking towards the other direction and trying to get used to her novel surroundings wherein she will be calling it her boarding school in a few months to come. 


	2. Story One: Balamb Garden University

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

09.16.03 

wahehehehehe!!!!! Sorry with the delayz… lolz.. got preoccupied with lotsa thingz.. messed up with the codings here in fanfiction.net.. wahehehehehe.. mumblings of a mere beginner again.. hoped the prologue piqued ur interest a bit..up to the 1st chappie!!!!! XD hope ya like it.. comments are very much appreciated.. ^.~

ps. Changed formats a bit.. italics denote thoughts of the characters.. the *~* is much used up alredi.. XD

09.17.03

kyahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm finally done with the first chappie!!!!!!!!! Itz sooo long to type it all ova.. XD hope you guys had the patience to read below.. cyah in the next chappie! ^.~

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 doesn't belong to me.. but there are other characters that I came up with.. originally.. ^-^VVV

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

_Ffviii: Sweet Love... _

Story One: Balamb Garden University

9:15 am     Hallway

"Squall! Squall Leonhart!" A blonde, spiky haired guy dressed in the assigned male uniform of the university and bearing a distinct black tattoo on his right cheek called out the statuesque figure before him. 

"Dincht? What do you want?" The statuesque figure turned around, revealing his manly face.

"Heard of the new comer yet?"

"Yeah, as if no one ever talked about this guy."

"GUY?! Man, she's a girl! She even has a beautiful face!"

"Like you said with Katerine Sutherlands whose face was a zit farm."

"But this time, the newbie has a nice body."

"You said that once with Silvia Byrants, but she turned out to be an overloaded truck."

Zell wasn't the person who would give up that easily. He tried again. "Anyway, she's a genius!"

"Not interested."

"Geez, what a bummer you are." His friend murmured under his breath as they walked side by side.

Squall raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What were you saying, Zell Dincht?"

Zell shook his head nervously, knowing that his friend mentioning his whole name meant trouble for him. "No. Nothing at all."

_Sheesh, I can really get massive heart attacks when I'm with Squall. Good thing, he can't read minds. Or else I'm one piece of dead meat._ He thought as Squall continued to glare at him and strolled a few inches away but went slower as they came across the Student Affairs Board. 

Zell abruptly stopped upon noticing the board and wondered out loud. "Man, what on earth is happening to the SA committee???? Setting up their board like this?!"

"Now, what's the problem, Dincht?" Squall demanded as he stood beside Zell in front of the board and reached for a note. "What's this?"

His eyebrows met in thought as he read. _It's a.._

"My goodness. I never knew that my picture was to be posted in public right after my arrival. Will you excuse me, gentlemen?" A feminine voice pipped up as Zell and Squall looked back to see the girl who is clearly a newbie in the campus.

_That's the girl.. I bumped with earlier… Does that mean… she's the one??_ Squall thought as the girl contentedly retrieved her photo before she got her luggages back and went the other direction.

~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, when she arrived at the principal's office, she was already too late. The sign at the door noted, "Meeting at hand." She sighed. "Now, what will I do?" She looked around the halls. Well, she certainly couldn't go just anywhere, she might get lost instead, plus her dorm keycard was with the principal.

"Looks like my classes today are suspended for good… hmmm… " She took a step closer to the directory stand, still clutching tight her luggages. "Well, I had always wanted to check this place out.."

~*~*~*~*~

11:35 am     Dining Lounge

"I do hope that she doesn't turn out to be one of those cheesy feminine gals that come from an all girl's school.." Quisitis Trepe, a female with blonde, pinned up hairdo, added, drinking gleefully her hot chocolate in a gold-labeled demitasse cup.

"I also hope that she doesn't turn out to be some femme fatale whip-woman - - like you - - " Zell commented as he snickered. "We wouldn't need a brunette version of you, do we?"

Quistis momentarily flashed him a honey-dipped sarcastic look before turning to Squall, "Leonhart, why do you insist on inviting this - - this playboy - - into out table?!"

The silent answer from Squall only insulted her more, and she was on the verge of flipping her sandwich onto Zell's "very" happy face. 

"Squall needs friends like me to guard him from you girlie-prowlers out there, woman!" With that, he slammed his fist onto the table, causing the delicate demitasse cup to rattle between Quistis's fingers.

Squall glanced down onto his own lunch; he suddenly realized that the coffee had drenched his sandwich, including a part of his report, an effect caused by Zell's unwieldy macho act.

"My.. sandwich.. it's submerged… in…," he muttered then grimaced for a second before finally returning to his report paper.

Quistis and Zell exchanged blank stares. "Weird," they both whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up with the SeeD cadet trio?" Selphie Tilmitt, a childish gal with short, brown flyaway hair, chimed in a sing-song tone. The quiet tension between Quistis and Zell and between Squall and his sandwich provided her for a few minutes to prop herself comfortably beside Squall. "So, what's going on?" She paused for a moment before passing several papers to the three of them.

"Whoa?! Survey - - again? For the skating club?" Zell got up from his lazy, reclining position, jiggering the table once again with his strong, heavy arms. This time the demitasse cup turtle-topped, giving Quistis's fingernails a sweet chocolate bath.

"Zell - - the - - " Quistis began.

Selphie was beginning to understand what the scene was. _Yes, it's another horrifyingly replayed episode of the rebattle Quistis vs. Zell. _She thought. _Nothing can be more boring than this; why don't they just get married, huh? No.. wait a minute… I like Zell too - - _

"Cool it, Quistis." Squall said in an attempt to sound like he was involved when in fact he was immersed in his report. He slipped in the first two pages of his report into an envelope labeled A2-54.

"You talking to me?" Quistis sarcastically retorted, "like you were even listening." She pulled out a handkerchief to dry her fingers.

"Ooh.. now I'm beginning to see something here.." Zell brought down the survey paper below his eyes, only to receive Selphie's angry look.

Selphie stood up from her seat and delicately placed herself onto the table directly, blocking the only view Quistis and Squall had of each other. "Lookie you two, if you want to battle, it's the training grounds for the both of you. But this IS the dining lounge, and all you do here is eat." Then she turned to Zell, who was still fearfully hiding behind the survey paper. "Zell.. have some consideration. A little respect for the highest ranking SeeD cadet Quistis.. She's an A Alpha 28, and you're not even close to B10!"

"Hey, I am B10! I've reached B10 last month!"

"Oh.. you did?" Selphie asked. Turning to Quistis, she continued. "And since you're an Alpha, you can't let a scum like Zell pull you down to his level, okie?"

Quistis and Zell glared at each other but decided to call a truce, which was at everyone's hope a permanent one. In a zap, Selphie immediately switched to her "cute" mode. Pasting the most adorable smile she could possibly come up with, she forced a survey paper onto Squall's face. "Now, about my survey?"

"You know, I'm not an avid skater.." Quistis began. She meticulously skimmed through the questions. _#1: Where do you think we can hold the skating competition? A. at the Winter Wonderland  B. at the training grounds (freeze the ponds and lakes)  C. at the.. as usual, these are Selphie's survey questions. Isn't there a D option for nowhere?_ Quistis thought inside herself.

"Hmm, should we honor the winner as the 'Ice Queen' or the 'Skating Princess?'" Selphie chirped with nonchalance.

"How about the 'Frozen Water Princess' if she's young, but if she looks old like someone I know.. then change the 'princess' to 'queen' or 'witch' if specific." Zell suggested in an intelligent tone, intentionally referring Quistis. 

"Close, but not too close," Selphie replied, rejecting Zell's proposal in her utmost polite voice. "Squall!! You want us to think you're asleep? Say something!" She pressed on. 

"Why not.."

After waiting for ten minutes or so, Selphie yawned and murmured. "Oh, Squall, forget it." She wiped the tears in her eyes.

At that very moment, Quistis looked at her watch and turned to see the other people who were still lounging around the place. She licked her lips in an intent way. "Oh, look at the time."

She abruptly stretched up and pulled along with her her shoulder duffel bag. "Gotta go - - the student council freak is on you 3:20." She warned as she walked away.

"What?! He's here?!" Zell almost screamed, swallowing his hotdog whole.

"That means Raijin and Fuujin must be here too." Selphie muttered, crossing her legs. Squall was also up and going, heading towards Quistis's direction with his coffee-stained report by his right-hand.

Before them, Seifer was striding in his trademark crossed-signed trenchcoat with his two "disciples" behind him, a silvery-haired woman with an eyepatch on the left eye and a tanned, brawny man. As always, a Beethoven symphony blared unconsciously on the background.

"Of course! The 12:15 Wednesday lunch check! Why didn't I remember that?" Zell fumed as he scrambled from his seat towards Squall. " … Never gonna let him take away my tattoo.." 

Selphie looked around only to see that everyone from the cadet trio had left. "They're gone?!" She jumped off the table and made her quickest steps towards the lounge exit when Raijin and Fuujin went cascading before her to block her way.

"17th violation of the Balamb Garden University Student Council ordered by the Kramer.." Fuujin began.

"Oh man, cut to the chase, Fuujin. What's my violation today? I'm beginning to collect violation infringements like a nut!" She turned around to see Seifer, as usual, holding his violation record book.

"Late for your class again, Miss Tilmitt?" He said in an irritatingly bland tone.

"Mister.. if you haven't realized it yet, I'm not the only one who's always late for your.. whatchamacallit.. ah.. 12:!5 Wednesday lunch check. In fact, a moment ago, if you were actually paying attention, three cadet trainees were sitting right here."

"And you're the only one who 'manages' to be late? Uh, is that what you meant?" Seifer made sure that he wouldn't be misinformed.

"No, Mr. Almasy! The point is I'm the only one brave enough to stay here and not scramble away from you like those three!"

"So, am I suppose to give you a merit for that?" Seifer was in the process of filling in an infringement form. 

"No?" Selphie squeaked. "But anyway, since you're such a gentleman and a loyal Balamb civic student, you wouldn't mind answering this survey of mine.." She flipped a piece of paper before him. "It concerns the public, civic benefit of all the Balamb students involved in the skating competition. No sooner would I have you read it because I knew you to be an intelligent.." 

".. Miss Tilmitt, did you know that there's a violation for apple-polishing?"

"Uh no? Anyway, cheerio! Goodbye!" She pushed the two away and started scrambling as far as possible towards the doorway to the hall. 

Raijin began. "Should we follow her, Seifer?"

Seifer looked at her with a glance of amusement. "She's a kid. We'll let her go."

~*~*~*~*~

3:10 pm     Skating Rink

After quite a while of workout in the rink, she realized that she couldn't get her moves right. Twice she fell slightly while landing her double twist. Was she really out of practice? Well, nobody was watching her anyway. She looked around to affirm her thoughts. _What was that song again?_

_… If at first you don't succeed… _

She slowly skated around the rink, trying to rev up some energy for another airflip.

_… dust yourself up and try again…_

She made a quick spin which caused her hair to float amongst the cold air in the skating stadium. 

_… you can dust it off and try again.._

As she was spinning in an elliptical course, she gracefully imitated the swan by bending her head further back, which reflexively balanced by raising her right leg, allowing the remaining foot to take a control of acceleration.

_… try again… _

Finally, she moved her right leg, which was bent against her body, straight across her sideways. She threw it back a little and then forced it forward into the air as her other leg released its hold onto the ice, dictating the graceful movement of her body.

".. I guess… that… that… was it… a … a… successful… air… twist…" 

"A perfect air twist." A childlike voice corrected behind her. 

She turned around, abruptly dictated from a session of self-exploration, ".. Uh, do I know you?" 

"Well, no, but I know you.. the new girl.. Rinoa Heartilly, correct?" The girl presented her most charming smile to the other girl who was on ice. 

"Now, how did you know?" Rinoa started to skate towards Selphie who was leaning against the rink barracks.

"Not just a pretty face after all, huh? You were pretty good back there.." 

".. How did you know?" Rinoa reiterated.

"Everybody knows about you. I believe the Student Affairs crew is in charge of announcing newbies to Balamb." 

"Oh, now I see." Rinoa murmured as a smile crept on her face.

"And you were bombarded by public proposal letters, not a mediocre thing for such a pretty one?" 

"Galbadia's universities are non-coed." Rinoa replied in an instant. _Including mine, that is._ She added silently.

When she was almost there where Selphie was, she realized it was an awkward approach to talk with her there, so she decided to skate towards the clear, open exit, take off her skates, and walked briskly towards Selphie after gathering her luggage in a matter of minutes.

"That's fast.. for an experienced skater like you.." Selphie remarked as the two girls walked out the rink area.

"Well, I - - I - - don't know what to say, but thank you.. uh.. er.." Rinoa paused, trying to figure out her companion's name. 

"Oh, I forgot. I really enjoyed talking to you that I haven't introduced myself yet. Selphie Tilmitt." Selphie smirked. "I suppose that you still cant easily find your way around, so…"

"So?"

"I'm willing to be your tourguide, personal tourguide for as long as you like. Free of charge." 

"That's wonderful." Rinoa clapped her hands in excitement, accidentally dropping her luggage on the floor. "Oops, silly me.." 

Selphie laughed in response as she bent down to help Rinoa and started showing her around Balamb Garden.

~*~*~*~*~

9:00 pm     Dorm No. 426, Dormitory Section C

Rinoa collapsed on her bed after taking a shower, staring at the ceiling.

_Good thing, Uncle gave me my dorm key while Selphie was showing me around._ Rinoa recalled as she got the shiny blue-green card from her pocket, encrypted with her identification data. _Or else…. Well, never mind.._ She stood up from her bed. Suddenly, memories of the moment when she bumped into a brown haired male student haunted her. _That guy.. oooh, it's so embarrassing! Oh my gosh, it's late, plus I still got tons and millions and myriads of loads of homework to complete.. Teachers can sure think of some great intros for newbies. _Rinoa complained silently, stretching first before she headed to her study table. 

_But I hope that my first day tomorrow comes alright… _


	3. Story Two: New Friends

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

09.17.03

kyahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm finally done with the first chappie!!!!!!!!! Itz sooo long to type it all ova.. XD hope you guys had the patience to read below.. 

09.18.03

typing all of this down can be sooo hard.. so bear with me if the succeeding chapters took a while to appear..

09.19.03

finally done with it!!!! Whew!!! Yehey!!!! Hoped ya like it.. cyaz in the next chappie.. please do review!!! ^-^

Dkmagby88-san: Thanks for the comments!!! Wahehehehe… sorry to make a mislead… just hope I dun disappoint.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 doesn't belong to me.. but there are other characters that I came up with.. originally.. ^-^VVV

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

_Ffviii__: Sweet Love... _

Story Two: New Friends

6:00 am     Dorm No. 426, Dormitory Section C 

Her alarm clock blared through out the serene room. She woke up from her sleep due to its constant noise. Her pale hand reached out and pushed the button to snooze the alarm off. Yawning, Rinoa proceeded to the bathroom then got dressed in Balamb's official uniform.

"Hmm, let me see… bag, check. Uniform, check." Rinoa counted off as she tied her hair into a ponytail and looked over her table.

"Four math homeworks, check. One five-page essay, here. Two research works.." Her face turned white.

"Only one?! Where's the other?" she then ducked below her bed to see if it was there, but it wasn't. she checked her study table, her dresser and the bathroom. No luck.

She sighed, "Think, Heartilly, think.. Where did you leave it? Where?" Her memory returned. "My laptop!" She scampered towards her luggage where her gray laptop was kept. "Yes, finally!" She smiled as she found the paper and kept it inside her clearbook. 

"Good morning, student! Check your time now; it's 6:45 in the morning. The temperature for today is 30.1 degrees Celsius. So it's gonna be hot, hot, hot! Please be reminded that breakfast will be served at the Dining Lounge. Now playing…" The speaker reminded.

"Oh no!" Rinoa grabbed her shoulder bag and books before bolting out the automatic door. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, look, Tisha! There she is!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"No wonder there are a myriad of men chasing her!"

"I really can't help but ponder what class she's in.." 

"You don't know?! Haven't you heard? She's in Class 2-C!"

"2-C!!!!!?! Seifer IS the class president, right?""

"Yep… I just wonder how he got the position…the position doesn't suit him.. but still, he's good looking. Anyway, Class 2-C's presently famous for having the most elite and finest students of Balamb!"

"Not to mention, that class always win every contest they could participate with, whether interschool or not.."

"Now, I wished I'm her.."

"Yeah right.. get a life, Tish!" Chattering went on. 

Rinoa pasted her best smile as she passed by the hallway which led to the Study Hall, hearing the students' conversation. She had noticed that the students in their own groups have been peeking at her then talking back to their own groupings.

She sighed thoughtfully. _Am I going to undergo this scene again.. for the third time?_ Then she felt an unexplainable nervousness as she reached the said class, clutching her belongings tighter. 

"Check your time now. It's 7:00 am. Have a nice day."

"7:00 am?! Guys, hasten up! The president's coming here within fifteen minutes. Quick! We got no time to waste!" A voice warned. From Class 2-C, there was a huge explosion of moans, groans, and complaints. In order to maintain peace and order, a whip cracked. A beautiful, petite lady came into view, standing on the platform and was trying to get everybody's attention. Eventually, she succeeded.

"Fellow students, be calm. We can pull this through. Let us group ourselves in fives, and handle the five jobs listed on the board." She instructed, pointing it out simultaneously.  Rinoa admired her keen sense of leadership while staying outside the open automatic door. Suddenly, the lady noticed her presence flashing her her best welcoming smile she can come up with while stepping down and walked towards her direction.

"Oh, I didn't see you.. By the way, I'm Quistis Trepe, vice- president of Class 2-C, and you are?"

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly, pleased to meet you.." 

"Well, I see that you two finally met." A voice interjected. Both of them spun around to see Selphie smirking as she went closer.

"Oh hi, Selphie." Rinoa greeted. "You're in this class?" Selphie nodded. "That's wonderful."

"So, how's the survey going?" Quistis inquired as the three femme gals went inside.

"Slow progress, I guess." 

"Well, wish ya good luck!" Quistis encouraged, patting her back softly. Unbeknownst to the three ladies, more and more males outside their classroom, watching intently the trio's every movement like it was a beauty pageant and to them, indeed it was. Abruptly, the bell rang. The once huge male throng immediately dissolved in thin air. Students scrambled to their seats, preparing for their first class. As always, Seifer strided coolly with Raijin and Fuujin trailing behind, doing once again their daily checks before entering class 2-C. Selphie hinted Rinoa to sit the vacant seat beside Squall and two seats diagonal from Seifer. She obediently followed. As the instructor made his so-called entrance which always made his students turn to look, an Instant Messenger popped into everybody's computer, getting everyone's attention and leaving their instructor unnoticed as he reached his desk.

It noted, "Announcement from Principal Kramer: Attention all SeeD cadets, there will be an exclusive exam on the 28th which is tomorrow. So be sure to try your best. Further announcements will be announced in your SeeD training later on. Thank you."

Quistis sighed, "Reminds me of a horrible past.." Selphie snickered behind her upon hearing. Rinoa turned to the right to look at the two girls who were whispering and snickering, clueless of what is happening to her friends. As expected, deep heavy sighs and murmurs filled the room. 

"Now, I know that everybody's too excited when the announcement popped up via IM, but please, will anybody listen to me and my lecture since I scheduled a huge quiz tomorrow?" The instructor snapped as he crossed his arms. Presently, even more complaints rose than those of the first one.

~*~*~*~*~

9:20 am     Student Lounge

"That instructor always gives me a terrible headache," Quistis sipped her ice tea from the blue paper cup as she crossed her legs.

"You're absolutely correct." Selphie agreed, munching her bag of chips.

"Um, are instructors here always like that?" Rinoa queried, looking up from her book.

"You bet.. I think White Maple all-girl academy in Galbadia is way much better." Quistis pointed out.

Selphie remembered. "Hey, didn't you just happened to stay there, Rinoa?"

"Really?"

"Yes, but how did you - - "

Selphie winked." Remember the SC Committee.."

"Oh, I see.." Rinoa looked back at her book.

"So, how is it?"

"Well, the instructors there can give us at most three long quizzes on a single day. In that package, also includes an exam."

"Now, I'm beginning to be thankful for being here." Quistis said, putting down her empty cup.

Selphie glanced at the large digital wallclock. "It's already 12:14?!"

"We need to scat now. The Regulation-Obsessed trio are coming!" Quistis uttered as she grabbed her duffel bag and stood up. Selphie followed.

"Whaddyamean.." Rinoa inquired as she rose from her seat, carrying her books. "Regulation-Obsessed?!"

"Halt! You three, stop on your tracks in the name of Balamb's rules…" Rinoa was the first to turn and saw the people whom Selphie and Quistis were running from. A group of three, a thin silvery-haired, boy-cut woman with an eyepatch; a brawny, tanned male; and a blonde guy wearing a distinct gray trenchoat came into view. The trenchcoated guy started mentioning things without even looking at the three ladies.

"As you see.."

"You women violated Regulation No. 17.." The brawny guy interrupted.

"Shut up, Raijin." The blonde person punched Raijin with his elbow at his rear stomach, releasing a soft oof from his lips. "AS I was saying, I am to give you infringement forms.."

"Excuse me, but we could have not violated anything if you people didn't stop us." Rinoa reasoned, trying to control her annoyance on this arrogant male in front of her.

"Oh, is it so?" The blonde male replied quite irritatingly. "the why are you here a minute before 12:!5? You know that we always make our checks five minutes advance.."

"Checks?! Advance?! I don't know what you're talking about.."

"What?! You don't?!" He finally looked up, and his mouth began to speak but stopped when he saw Rinoa, who was impatiently tapping her right foot. His eyebrows met. "Who are you?"

"Rinoa Heartilly, in case you haven't known.. and you?"

"Sefier Almasy." He introduced, trying not to look very much pleased. They continued to give each other fierce stares. Quistis then decided to break the fearsome tensioned silence.

"Oh, it is nice that you two finally met." She began. The silvery-haired woman and the brawny guy sighed in waiting for the little acquaintance event to finish.

Selphie immediately picked up Quistis's signal and decided to play along. "Well, uh, we should be going now. Got a class to catch up!" She then pushed Rinoa away towards the exit.

"Goodbye." Quistis said as she followed behind.

"Wait! We aren't through yet! You come back!" The silvery-haired woman bellowed, starting to run after them. Raijin was about to do the same thing when Seifer held out his hand to stop them.

"No need." This was Seifer felt to say, for he was quite amused at what just occurred.

~*~*~*~*~

2:45 pm     Training Grounds

"Assemble!" Quistis firmly ordered as she cracked her whip. All fifty cadets under her ran to their positions.

"Yes, ma'am. Orders, ma'am." They chorused, saluting.

"Hmm, you're only fifty. Where are the other two?" Quistis meticulously observed after doing a roll call. Suddenly, the automatic door opened, and came two people. All heads and eyes turned to their direction, an obvious hint that their commander wasn't very much pleased with their lateness.

"Oops, I guess we're late." Zell grumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

Quistis's footsteps became louder as she approached the two late comers. "Dincht, explain why you're late." Her voice demanded, remaining its coolness, but her eyes looked at the opposite direction, not focusing on the two males.

"Uh, ma'am. We have to - - to pass report - - report paper that is due today, ma'am." The other late comer replied in a  cowboy accent. His name is Irvine Kinneas from Class 2-F.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "I haven't asked you yet."

"Ma'am, what Kinneas said is true." Zell answered nervously.

"Ok, let's not waste time here. You're both excused. Go back to your positions." Quitis turned around to face her arranged cadets. "You all were already informed that tomorrow's our SeeD 4th examination. The venue and time of start of exam are the Fire Cavern at 2:00 pm, but the time for reporting will be at 1:00 pm. So, as a result, preparation is mandatory, which includes practice. I had grouped you temporarily. So better take this exam seriously. Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The fifty two cadet squad immediately and firmed responded in unison.

"So, let's begin."

~*~*~*~*~

6:00 pm     Swimming Pool Side

"Oww!" Zell yelped in pain as Selphie puts alcohol on his wound on the face near his tattoo. "Watch it!"

"It's the softest I can manage." Selphie explained as she grabbed another dab of cotton and damps it with brown liquid medicine. "just how did you get those wounds?"

"Hey, hey, careful there! It hurts, ya know!"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Zell asked back.

"I ask you again. I just said that.." Selphie repeated with a frown on her once smiling face.

"You can't expect much from a B10, right?" A voice pointed out.

"Oh, it's you, Quistis." Selphie smiled. "Come and sit down."

Zell's facial expression changed. "She's.."

Quistis rolled her eyes as she took her seat beside Selphie. "Oh, Zell, shut up."

Selphie was trying to get a clue on what was happening. "Err, what's going on?"

Zell answered first. "It's her fault. All are her fault. She's responsible. If only I wasn't grouped with somebody.." He emphasized 'somebody' with disgust.

"So? Who was this 'somebody?"' Selphie was curious as she threw the used cotton ball into the trash can.

"Seifer and Fuujin," Zell solemnly said. "which makes Quistis credible for my wounds."

Quistis quickly jumped on her defense. "Hey, it's not my fault. I picked the groups by lots, all fair and square. So, you should know that you're the one responsible for your very own safety!"

"It's still your fault!"

"Is not."

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Stop! Truce on both sides, will ya?" Selphie screamed after her patience had been tested and fed up by the two warring cadets. They both stared at Selphie, unbelieving what they just heard from their once-neutral friend.

"Time changed her, I guess." Quistis commented. Then both former enemies laughed at Selphie's quick change of attitude, leaving Selphie in further confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

7:00 pm     Library

Flip. Flip.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Flip. Flip.

Sigh.

Her white hand followed with the words of the book named _Spells._

Flip. Yawn. Flop. The thick book was closed.

_That SeeD entrance exam really piqued my interest. Rinoa smiled, returning the book back to its original place. __Good thing, Uncle informed me via email… Then she gathered her duffel bag, slinging it to her shoulder on her way out. __Now, all I need is practice, but I guess this is it for now. I'll just have to search for a spot to practice tomorrow…_


	4. Story Three: Hypnotized

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

10.17.03

wooo hooo.. its sem break!! At long last!! Wat a long time for me to update story.. XD soowwweee for delays… hope ya like this chappie… please review!! Thankz!! 

10.23.03 – 10.24.03

typing this all up again… XD done!

Special mention: 

**CaifanAztec-san**: thanks for the emails and the updatings..!! ^-^ hope it didn't suspend ya too much… 

Standard Disclaimers apply… ^.~

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

_Ffviii: Sweet Love... _

Story Three: Hypnotized

9:10 am     Dorm No. 452, Dormitory Section C 

Squall slumped onto his hard bed. "When you know that you don't have anything to do, time seems to run so tediously…," he commented as his dark brown eyes scanned the spotless white ceiling.

He then realized that his hair was still soaking wet; immediately, Squall moved himself into a sitting position, reached for his gunblade, and began to polish its sneer, silvery-white blade with a used rag.

Several thoughts ran through his mind while he watched his reflection on the smooth blade continuously disappear and resurface amidst his weak rubbing.

_Is this all that life has for me? _He thought glumly. _There is nothing to be bored about… unless something is missing in my life.. then what is it?_

He checked again his gunblade to kill more time, polishing it repeatedly.

"Where did I place those bullets…" He murmured as he slowly stood up, headed for the open window to his right.

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ms. Rinoa is surely fond of taking pictures.."

"Well, can't blame her.. she's new after all.."  
Rinoa stopped short, looking back at the two girls who were just talking about her earlier then shrugged. _New people just can't get a little bit of peace, eh?_ She thought as she continued taking pictures in the dormitory section. _I just love it when Fridays are no-classes day. Besides, after this, I'll be going to the Training Grounds to prepare for tomorrow's exams…_

After several shots, she looked up the building with her high-tech digi-camera on focus. She saw the same brown-haired guy she bumped with before looking out his dorm window. Rinoa then absentmindedly clicked on the button, producing a sudden, unexpected bright flash, which obviously caught his attention.

He searched for the source of the gleam, eventually spotting Rinoa lowering her gray camera down. Their eyes met, staring at each other as if they were hypnotized.

But Rinoa was the first to break the contact when Selphie approached her, and they started talking a conversation that he could not hear. Afterwards, they left the place, leaving the brown-haired male interested before closing his window.

~*~*~*~*~

1:15pm     Main Lobby

"Well, since everyone is already in the vestibule, I guess we should board the bus," Quistis remarked, using the megaphone after she finished the roll call despite of the noisy environment.

"Now there she goes with her tediously long speech.." Zell whispered to Squall as they climbed the bus prepared especially for the exam, buy Squall gave no comment. 

"As you see, we, SeeD cadets, must stand high, battle courageous fights…" Quistis began as silent groans started and were left unheard while they sat on their respective seats.

Seifer stood up in protest, like he should be. "Ma'am Trepe, may I suggest of explaining what we have to do instead of your long sermon, hmm?"

Quistis blushed and flared simultaneously when she finally came to a realization that every cadet gave her a disinterested look. "Ok.. " Then the bus released a thundering noise. She then took a deep breath and shouted on top of her voice. "When we arrive at out destination, the Kramer will be the one who will tell you what to do and your groupings also."

Zell grunted, punching the seat before him angrily as the bus swerved to the right. Seifer gritted his teeth in response and turned back to Zell. "What do you think you're doing? Punching my seat like that? Want me to strip your tattoo off?!!!" Zell gave out a soft "oops" before Seifer decided to face front. 

"That was close.." Squall secretly rolled his eyes in nonchalance.

After a while, Quistis announced as the bus parked. "Attention, everyone! We have arrived at the Fire Cavern, the place where you guys are to take your examinations." One by one, the cadets went out of the vehicle.

The principal greeted them at the entrance with a cordless microphone. "Welcome, SeeD cadets! As you had been informed earlier by Commander Trepe, I'm here to announce your groupings. So not to delay any second longer, here are the pamphlets for your maps and Palm V's for your scores. Team A will be…"

~*~*~*~*~

2:15 pm     Fire Cavern

"Renzokuken!" Squall unleashed his special attack to the Bomb monster with Irvine and Mits, another SeeD cadet, to his support.

"Watch out!" Irvine warned as he casted a Blizzard spell. Then the Bomb monster was knocked down.

"Another 2000 points accumulated by Team C! Yay!" Mits announced as she punched in the said points to the Palm V.

"Well, let's proceed.. We still have a long way to go." Squall reminded as the trio walked forward into the burning hot cave.

"Geez, another battle.." Squall grumbled as they posed to their battle positions as it began. 

"Blizzaga!" Mits casted on one of the three bombs, and it was KO-ed. As Mits and Irvine were battling, a rare black Cocktrice appeared, pursuing a dance paralyzing attack. Its feathers flowed smoothly, so smoothly like black silk floating in mid-air.

_Like her hair.. He commented absentmindedly. __Man, why can't I get that woman out of my head? What got into me that I stared at that newbie? What's so special about that girl anyway? Squall wondered carelessly in his thoughts while the other Bomb caught him off guard and immediately self-destructed on his right leg, making him kneel down in pain._

"Water!" Mits casted as the Cocktrice monster was taken down. Irvine assisted Squall in standing up.

"Squall, you ok?"

Mits rolled his eyes. "Man, can't you see? He's already injured!"

Irvine snapped back. "Oh, just cure him." 

"Ok." Mits obediently followed. "Was it 'curi' or 'curo?'" Her eyebrows met in self-argument.

"What are you mumbling about, Mits?" Irvine noticed as he aided Squall sit on a rock as Squall applied pressure on his wound. "Can you cure him ASAP?" 

"Aha! Cura!" Mits figured out as a glow of energy helped stop Squall's incessant bleeding.

"Finally, just when I thought of dying out of severe bleeding." Squall sighed in relief as the group continued their way.

~*~*~*~*~

3:25 pm     Training Grounds

"Thundara!" Rinoa casted as the last Cocktrice monster fell dead. "Now, I'm beginning to get the hang of this." She grinned in satisfaction as she flipped back her ponytail, holding her notepad with spells listed on it. "Fire against ice, esuna for unusual conditions." Rinoa memorized as she took few steps forward. Another battle suddenly occurred, leaving Rinoa as the victor once again.  

"Another victory for me!" She announced happily, tallying her score playfully in her notepad. Then, she heard another flight of footsteps as she stopped walking.

_Who's there? I thought I was the only one for the past three hours.. She recalled as she looked back, just in case. Surprisingly, a tall, slender lady with long reddish brown hair, wearing an army green sleeveless turtleneck and gray midlength skirt with black ankle boots appeared._

She licked her lips intently. "Finally, I found you…"

~*~*~*~*~

3:27 pm     Tempest, Balamb's Special Bus

"Yahoo! Finally!!" Zell rejoiced as he pumped his fist in thin air. "At last! The exam is over!"

"Yeah, finally." Irvine agreed as the bus began to move.

"Well, cadets — I salute you for a job well done." Quistis commented as the cadets happily cheered, throwing their hats in midair.

"Examination results will be released on the party that happens on Sunday in which we traditionally celebrate." Quistis smirked. "So, for the meanwhile, enjoy, trainees!"

Squall turned away, looking at the window in deep thought. _So boring._

"So, who's the lucky date?"

"I hope she's available, so that I could ask her out and.." 

Soon, the bus was filled with voices, excited of the upcoming social event except only for the quiet Squall.

~*~*~*~*~

3:45 pm     Training Grounds

After a few moments of silence, the mahogany haired gal spoke up. "Rinoa Heartilly."

"Uh… who are you? Have we met somewhere.. somehow?" Rinoa inquired, trying to at least derive a single hint from the lady in front of her. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Pardon my rudeness. " She realized, pausing once again.

_For conversation's sakes, keep up, will ya? _ Rinoa commented thoughtfully, crossing her arms. 

"By the way, I'm Perilemia Vera Aura, the president of the famous Squall Leonhart fans' club with ID No. 00001. Added with this title, I'm also his soon-to-be-girlfriend." 

_Eh? Why inform me that? As if I cared.. _Rinoa thought.

"My objective here is to warn you to stay away from my precious Squall-dear. I know that you already know what I meant – eye contacting with him earlier that is.. " Perilemia said as she reached for her compact mirror inside her pocket and began doing retouches. "I obviously don't want you interfering with our relationship. Understood?" 

Rinoa managed to choke out a 'yes' before Perilemia left her. _That was Squall Leonhart… I made eye contact with him?! Funny.. but why can't I seem to remember his visage…_

~*~*~*~*~

4:15 pm     Student Lounge

"C'mon, Squall, it would be fun! Don't play hard-to-get, will ya?" Zell urged with incessant pushing on Squall towards the video machine.

"I… know… you're… doing… this… to… impress… some… chicks!" Squall refused, successfully halting Zell for a while and turned to face him. "And I don't want to have any part of it!"

"Ha! You got me! But that doesn't stop me from making you go with me!" Zell smirked as he continued shoving Squall to the machine once again.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, what are you planning to wear the next night?" Quistis queried while sipping her pink lemonade as the two other girls settled down beside her.

"Well, I already found myself an outfit, but no date." Selphie remorsefully mentioned. "… yet." She quickly added. 

"Rinoa?"

"Uh.. me?" Rinoa blushed at being caught daydreaming when she was supposedly studying. "I have.. no outfit yet.."

"You have nothing to wear?!" Selphie reiterated.

"Well… with the person I am who always travels, would there be a place for a gown in my luggage?" 

"I see, got your point. Hmm.. how about the date?" Quistis added.

"I.. actually… I received myriads of invitations.. but I can't decide which one among them would be my date… It's so pressuring. So difficult." Rinoa sighed. 

"I guess we could help you on one thing." Selphie began.

"One thing?"

"Let's have a shopping spree tomorrow then, since it's Saturday anyways." Quistis suggested.

"Uh.. well… ok… I guess we could.." Rinoa agreed. After a few minutes of silence, Squall happened to be passing by the three ladies._ Why did I let Zell push me around?! Now I should get his drinks instead… _He thoughtfully complained as he walked.

Quistis then leaned over and whispered to Rinoa. "Why not take him for consideration?" She was obviously referring Squall to be Rinoa's date.

"Take who?" Rinoa wondered out aloud. "Him?"

"Sssh! Not tooo loud.." Quistis warned as she covered Rinoa's mouth.

_What's going on? _She speculated in her mind, struggling to get free. Selphie suddenly joined in. _What just happened here?_

Squall inadvertently turned sideway and saw the commotion happening among the three ladies.

"Help!" Rinoa managed to say before the two pairs of hands covered her mouth again. He then approached their place, interested to know what's going on.

"Excuse me.." He began as Selphie and Quistis turned to him.

"You?!" Quistis was shocked pretentiously.

"Eeps." Selphie whispered as they finally released their hold from Rinoa. Rinoa coughed out as her shortened breaths became normal again. 

"What's with you guys?"  But that question was left unanswered.

"What are you doing here? Not minding your own business?" Quistis snapped at Squall, obviously embarrassed to be caught in action by her cadet.

"Just looking around, ma'am." He calmly replied.

"Ma'am?" Rinoa asked. Thankfully, Selphie was there to answer her inquiries.

"He's a member of SeeD. Squadron Leader No. 2."

"Oh.. I see…" Suddenly, Selphie's cellphone received a message. She opened and read it before reporting it to Quistis in a soft whisper. 

"We got to be going. SC meeting calls. Ciao!" They simultaneously stood up and left the place.

"Weird.. I wonder what's into them?" Rinoa grumbled before she shyly looked up to see Squall in front of her. "Oh, hi."

"Hi…. Are you ok?" Squall managed to reply the lady in front of him.

"I'm ok. Thank you for earlier"." Rinoa choked out as she stood up, gathering her books on the floor. Quietly, Squall joined her in picking up her things.

_I guess he's not a friendly type after all. However, he… he looks kinda familiar. Where did I see the face? _She recalled.

"Here." He handed them over to her.

"Thanks." Rinoa thanked as the male went away, leaving her in her bewilderment.

~*~*~*~*~

8:00 am (Saturday)    Balamb Mall Madness 

"Hey, Rinoa. Where are you?" Quistis called as she was browsing around the row of fitting rooms inside the store, looking for Rinoa while holding a cream crossback mini gown.* 

"I'm here… inside the third one." Rinoa directed as she fixed herself in front of the mirror inside the dressing room.

"I want you to fit this." Quistis stopped due to Rinoa's pop-out-so-sudden appearance from the room, all dressed.

"Huh? Another one?" Rinoa complained as Quistis gave her the gown. "How many times should I fit these gowns?! Why do you insist on making me fir these clothes since I don't even think of going in the first place?!"

"Well, for your information, young lady." Quistis imitated their instructress's voice. "… you are the guest of honor."

"But.. I… I…" Rinoa stammered, but Quistis pointed her finger at her face. 

"Go in. I promise. This is the last one!"

"Like how many times did you promise that ever since we stepped in for the past two hours…" Rinoa observed as she fitted the gown inside and came out.

Quistis brightened up. "You're super fabulous! Terrific!"

Rinoa turned around to see her own reflection on the mirror. "Well…"

"You should take it! Go change, Rinoa dear." Quistis gave Rinoa a playful push inside before she changed her mind. Then, unexpectedly, her stomach growled. "And make it quick, Rinoa. I'm already starving."

~*~*~*~*~

"Now, Seifer, are you hinting us you are not going to the dance?!" Fuujin asked as the Disciplinary Trio ate lunch at Peppy's, a famous burger chain located at Balamb Mall Madness.

"Uh-hum." Seifer answered, eating his freshly cooked burgers.

"That's impossible! Seifer, with what I know, never, ever misses a dance unless he happens to be _partner-less_." Raijin blurted out as Seifer stared at him with his eyes burning into a fury of red coals.

"You have no date?! Impossible!" Fuujin was in full shock.

"Well, it's not that I don't have a date. I haven't found the 'one.'" Seifer further explained, completely ignoring his companions' facial expressions.

"Not that I'm assuming anything, but how would you like a real challenge for the dance?" Raijin began, giving his burger filet a juicy bite. Seifer was obviously piqued with interest. 

"And by that, you must mean a dare." Fuujin concluded knowingly. Of course, she knew; she has been with them since elementary days in Balamb, and most of their escapades included dares. Neither topic was arousing her, the celebration or the dare that was about to ensue, but to be with Seifer made her come.

"This will be easy. Remember the new girl? Rinoa Heartilly.  She's the guest of honor tomorrow night, and I do believe that she doesn't have an escort yet."

"So, my part here is to ask her out and get a 'yes?'" Seifer continued, wiping his mouth with a napkin and leaned closer to Raijin.

"I'm sure it would be difficult. With all the men in Balamb Garden University going after her for the dance." Fuujin suddenly murmured.

"I like it better that way. The harder she is to get, the more triumphant the victory is." 

Fuujin fingered the rim of her bowl. " I hope you succeed. It wouldn't be good for your reputation if you end up alone." She clearly disapproved of their dare, practically tasteless and worthless, but boys will be boys after all.

_*her trademarked FF8 gown.. ^.~ I dunno how to describe it in full terms… hehehehehe.. _

_~owari!! Finally done with this long chappie!! Thanks for reading.. please review…_

_Next chapter: Will all be well with Rinoa on her SeeD entrance exam? Who will she have to face? Up next. Story Four: Hurt and Lost. _


	5. Story Four: Hurt and Lost

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

10.24.03 – 10.28.03

started typing this chapter four!!! Woooooooo… finally I advanced to chapter 4~~~~ *jumps up and down!!* love this Korean songs I'm listening too.. owari!! XD im kinda weak at fight scenes so just pardon me.. XD

Standard Disclaimers apply… ^.~ (tho I would like to own them!! XD)

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

_Ffviii: Sweet Love... _

Story Four: Hurt and Lost

12:15 pm     Dining Lounge 

Sound of excited chattering and clanking of plates and utensils filled the dining lounger, asking who's gonna dance who and of course, eating. Well, the time for the SeeD entrance exams was going to take place within an hour or so, which became already a primary factor to the stimulated acoustics of the room.

"Rinoa, you seemed stressed out. You definitely need some of my prescribed beauty rests. "Quistis advised, spooning her caesar salad as Rinoa yawned for the millionth time.

Selphie warned. " I do hope that your tiredness is not caused by entering SeeD or any plans of taking that exam, hmm?"

Rinoa wondered. "Huh? Why not?"

Selphie waved her french fry in mid-air. "Because I already joined you in out skating club, which is currently on of the ten organizations of the SC Committee. Of course, we wouldn't want our champion skater to be over-fatigued, right?"

Rinoa asked in a voice loud enough for only Quistis to hear. "How did she…?"

"Simple. This will only occur when one of your friends happened to be the president of the Skating Club," Quistis whispered after she finished her sald.

"Oh."

"Okie!" Selphie said as she stood up. The other two ladies followed.

Quistis remembered as they left the noisy lounge. "Gotta go. I remembered.. I'm the one who's gonna test those examinees.. ciao!"

"Just don't be too hard on them, Quistis!" Selphie reminded after her.

_So, Quistis will be in-charge of the exam. This is not easy as I thought. Tough to be exact. _Rinoa thought as she and Selphie walked together pass the Quad.

"All examinees and SeeD cadets, please proceed to the Training Grounds for the exam. I repeat. Please proceed to the Training Grounds in an hour. Thank you."

"Oh, Selphie. I'm sorry, but I have to return to my dorm." Rinoa apologized.

"Well…" Selphie was puzzled, but Rinoa sensed her doubt right away.

"I'm gonna do some homeworks. G'bye! See you!" Rinoa spun around and made her fastest footsteps to the dormitory section, leaving Selphie bewildered.

~*~*~*~*~ 

12:30 pm     Dorm No. 426, Dormitory Section C

_Good thing, I found this wig and pinwheel in one of my luggages. All thanks for not being a tidy young lady… _Rinoa shrugged as she redone her hair into a ponytail after putting a blonde wig and pinwheel on her desk.

She looked at herself on the mirror, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black Capri pants and a pair of blue-violet rubber shoes. 

_However, I also hoped to see him once more.. _She blushed slightly as she drank her water gleefully.

"I guess being obscure is mandatory.. If I do want to enter SeeD without letting them know." She sighed as she put the wig inside her bag and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

1:30pm     Training Grounds

"Examinee No. 31 X finishes off the T-rex flawlessly!" Zell announced as Rinoa, with her disguise, stood up victoriously with the T-rex on the floor, vanishing. 

Squall gave another expressionless look while sitting behind Zell who was announcing results from the exam in the glass-covered room, which was about ten meters above the ground. "I'll go out for a while." Squall told Zell who was taking a short break from continuous talking, drinking some water.

"Ok. But be careful. There are many, I mean, a lot of women waiting for you there. " Zell threatened with a snicker as Squall left. "Especially Ms. Aura." He continued without Squall hearing it.

~*~*~*~*~

_He's got to notice me. I must look at my best. Oh, he's coming any minute now. Perilemia thought, closing her compact face powder after putting some on her face. She quickly brushed her hair and fized her clothes. When she heard footsteps, she took a peek who it was._

~*~*~*~*~

_So far, so good. Squall thought glumly as he strolled down the deserted hallway. _Good, no women._ He made a turn to the left; suddenly, a girl bumped into him._

"Oww… oh, hi Squall!" The girl simpered and hugged him, which is a not-so-expected thing to do to him.

"Wha.." Squall began, but the girl continued on.

"Remember me? Perilemia Aura? Your soon-to-be-girlfriend?" 

"Eh? What are you talking about?!!!"

"I've waited so long for this.."

Squall rolled his eyes behind her back. "Sorry. I don't know you, but I'm leaving." Squall gave Perilemia a push and broke free, walking few steps ahead and taking tricky passages to shake her off his trail towards the Training Grounds.

~*~*~*~*~

"At long last , the final and ultimate test!" Zell reported as both Rinoa and Quistis entered the ring. "Examinee No. 31 will finally face the Core Commander Quistis Trepe, the terror of the elite SeeD Squad!"

Quistis shot a icy threatening eye at Zell, indicating that if he'll ever thought of repeating his previous statement once more, she will finally freeze him with a Blizzaga spell. Just then, Selphie arrived to keep the peace and order intact.

"Zell, be careful." She hissed as she took a seat beside him. "Quistis freezing you right here and then is possible."  
"Oops." Zell whispered as he blushed on his mistake upon seeing Quistis's glare on the close-up screen in front of him. 

Selphie smiled. "Ok. Back to the final showdown, not to delay a second more, let's begin!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Thundara! Water!" Rinoa quickly evaded Quistis's attack and dashed in front of her, unleashing a high reversal kick that pushed back Quistis from her place.

Quistis kneeled down from the impact received from the sudden attack. _She's good and experienced. Hey, where the heck did she come from? A very familiar face? But from where?_

Then it was her turn to attack. Using her whip to delude Rinoa evading to the right, she subsequently attacked her with a low kick. Rinoa, as if she had expected the upcoming attack, blocked it with her pinwheel, but she still managed to receive some of the damage, producing a deep scratch on her leg.

_Quistis__ is so skilled. Do I have any chances of winning?_

~*~*~*~*~

"Squall, wait up! Don't you really remember me?" Perilemia purged, still perseveringly following Squall who remained silent the whole time.

"N.O." A reply finally came out from his sealed mouth. He faced her outside the open door of the training grounds, exposing them the live battle between Rinoa and Quistis.

"Finally.. I was beginning to think that you're a robot or even a weirdo… but still.. I can't help it.. I really love you!" Perilemia, blushing, ran to embrace Squall, who remained stable at his place.

~*~*~*~*~

Rinoa's eyes scanned the place quickly, alert for the possibilities of victory while they were both catching their breaths after a twenty minute tedious fight on the place. Wiping her tickling sweat upon her brow, she looked to her left, which is the entrance. Rinoa froze short upon seeing Squall and Perilemia closed in an embrace.

_Ba__ dum, ba dum.. why.. why am I feeling this way? What about you that made me feel this way? _

Time seemed to stop for her.

Quistis immediately knew her advantage. After eyeing Rinoa's every move, she confirmed that she was already caught off-guard. She jumped to her feet and made a dash towards Rinoa. "Quistis Trepe Special Attack – Blue Magic!" She began as her palms formed a bright yellow aura. Then, she made her attack. "Ray Bomb!"

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we're seeing it again! Quistis's special attack!! Will Examinee No. 31 make it? _

Rinoa finally took notice of Quistis's fore coming attack and was about to defend herself. However, it was already too late to make any defensive move. Covering herself only with her pinwheel, she was taken aback. She then fell on the floor and hit her head on the large rock behind her. 

Then, everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

4:00 pm     Infirmary 

"So, how's Rinoa?" Quistis worriedly asked as Doctor Tracy Freewish, an older woman with long, curly blond hair, went out of the detaining room.

"She's still unconscious. Her wound on the head already stopped bleeding. So was her skinned leg." The doctor reported, walking towards her working desk. "All we can do now is wait.."

Selphie's hands began shaking nervously. "I should have known that she was going to take that exam! Then…" 

"No.. it's all my fault! I -- I shouldn't had unleashed that attack!! It's all my fault.. dumb! Dumb! Dumb!" Quistis broke down, covering her face with her hands. 

_Rinoa__… oh please… do wake up…_

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys!" Zell called after Irvine and Squall entered inside the Student Lounge. "Have you heard? Ms. Heartilly's at the infirmary, unconscious!"

"We heard." Irvine replied. "Like she's already the talk to the town within thirty minutes' time."

Squall remained silent, recalling the events that occurred earlier. _She was staring at me… staring at me with her deeply hurt eyes.._

"Then let's go!" Zell invited as he led the two people out of the place.

"Hmm.. I suppose you're planning to see on Ms. Tilmitt, right? Ei, _speaking of which, have you asked her out yet?" Irvine mentioned.___

"No… not yet… I haven't… actually… I get tongue-tied when I'm with her." Zell sighed heavily. "Besides, I bet she has someone in mind already."

Squall looked at the opposite direction. "You'll never know unless you try." He muttered.

"Hey, are you going out with Ms. Aura? After all, it is possible since you were hugging with her in public… in front of the Training Center.." Zell teased as they reached the infirmary. Squall gave no response as they waited outside. 

"Oh, hi. What a surprise seeing you guys here." Selphie's half-cheery voice commented as she and Quistis came into view, holding grocery bags.

"Oh, hello, Selphie.. uh.. Ms. Selphie.." Zell managed to choke out. Suddenly, the auto-door slid open.

"It's you, girls. Come inside." Doctor Freewish closed the door at the men's face as if they weren't there.

Irvine closed one of his eyes. "Oww."

"How pathetic it is.." Squall absentmindedly mumbled as he turned away.

"Now. Will you wait for us please?"

~*~*~*~*~

Slowly, her eyes began to flutter into consciousness, greeted by the infirmary's bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling. 

"Rinoa! Rinoa! You're finally awake!!" She saw Selphie's tears fall down.

"Selphie?"

"Rinoa! You're ok!! I'm so glad you're ok!" Quistis hugged her tight.

"Quistis? What… what's happening here? Why am I here?" Rinoa asked as she sat up after Quistis released her hold. "I remember.. I was back at the Training Grounds… wait! The exam!"

"Rinoa!" Selphie gasped, ready to scold her like a kid for what she did.

"Oops.." Rinoa blushed. "I should have told you guys earlier…"

"Rinoa.." Quistis gave a playful spank at Rinoa. "You should have.. then.. then… releasing that attack would have been evaded.. and.. and…"

Rinoa ruffled Quistis's head. "Ha! Then it wouldn't be fair anymore! Besides, I am alive, right?"

"Stop giving me the creeps. Rinoa! You're scaring me!" Selphie pleaded, wiping her tears away.

"I'm just so glad.." Quistis smiled.

"Me too. I'm so glad to have glad to have you guys as my friends…"

~*~*~*~*~

"He… he didn't visit me even once.." Rinoa sighed as she walked alone to her dorm after the three gals separated ways. _Hmm.. I'm still wondering whether I should go to the dance or not… After all, I'm not even sure if he's already taken.. Besides, it seems like I'm not his type anyway.. _Her thoughts formed as a self-argument. Then, her eyes spotted a silhouette of a man outside her dorm.

_I wonder why would anyone be here at this time of the night.. She walked a few steps closer._

~*~*~*~*~

_Man, why am I so nervous about this? It's not like my first time to ask a girl out. Seifer wondered as he clutched the bouquet of roses tight when he saw a glimpse of Rinoa coming towards her dorm. After an interval of a few seconds, they met face to face._

"Oh, hi… Mr. Disciplinary Committee Chairman… Is there any new violation I made?" Rinoa playfully joked as she retrieved her dorm key inside her pocket.

"Uh.. no…" He stammered.

"Don't worry… I'm not angry at you anymore.. what happened last time is already a forgotten past. No use worrying." Rinoa assured. "Um, excuse me." Seifer stepped aside and let Rinoa use her dorm key to open the door. AS she entered, Rinoa noticed the bouquet of roses on Seifer's hand.

"Sorry to be so ignorant. What brings you here anyway, Mr. Almasy? That is, if you don't mind.."

"Well.." Sweat tickled down his neck, as a result of nervousness. He gave the flowers out to Rinoa. "I… I am here… to ask you… out… out to the dance… of course.. if… you … say.. 'yes…'"

_Next ep: Will Rinoa say yes or not? What shall she do now? _

_Up next: Story Five: Dared to Dance _


	6. Story Five: Dared to Dance

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

11.01.03 – 11.04.03

woooo hoooo… itz 11.30 AND here am I typing it all again.. XD watching endless love 3: summer's rain… am trying to get some ideas there lol! Wahehehehe… Happy All Saints Day!! ^^ 

a very much long chappie here… XD wahehehehe..  thankies minna for the patience in waiting for the next chappie to be brought up..!! ^^ please keep the R&Rs coming!!!! ^^ 

Standard Disclaimers apply… ^.~ (tho I would like to own them!! XD)

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

_Ffviii: Sweet Love... _

Story Four: Dared to Dance

9:00 am     Skating Rink

Music from the gray portable stereo blared throughout the deserted area. A girl in her jeans skated solitarily, spinning around on the center of the cold, icy rink. Her smooth moves and excellent reaction to the chosen music made her to be like a very experienced professional figure skater.

Yesterday's events flashed back to her memory.

_"Blue Magic – Ray Bomb!"  Bright light followed._

_Quistis appeared. "I'm sorry." Then she disappeared._

_Besides, it seems like him not his type anyway._

_Seifer suddenly appeared. "So, what brings you here?"_

_"I.. I wanted to be your partner for the dance… that is.. if you say 'yes.'"_

"Seifer.." Rinoa mumbled as she made a final twist, which last for two minutes.

_"If I show up tomorrow night, then it means I'll be your date, deal?"_

Afterwards, Rinoa gathered her belongings, her portable stereo, and gray duffel bag right after she changed her skates for her boots. She then started walking towards the exit. Outside the door, Perilemia greeted her with a wicked smile.

"Hello, Ms. Rinoa."

"Oh, hi. Ms. Aura." Rinoa wasn't expecting to see her at an early time in the morning.

"You could remove the title, and just call me Perilemia."

"So is mine." She answered in a monotone.

Perilemia twirled her finger around her reddish brown lock of hair. "Alright. I'll be straightforward with you, Rinoa. Well, since you are a close friend of mine. You'd be the first one to hear my news. My relationship with dear Squall is quite developing – one step later to be exact, and sooner or later, he will be asking me out to the dance.

"Oh, great." Rinoa mumbled disgustedly, simultaneously rolling her eyes.

Perilemia raised her eyebrows. "Uh, what were you saying?"

"I – it – it's nothing much… haha…" Rinoa released a nervous laugh and checked her watch. "Oh, my time's up. Gotta go!" She quickly left Perilemia, who was satisfied on Rinoa's actions.

~*~*~*~*~ 

_And I'd give up to touch you…. Cause I know that you feel me somehow… You're the closest to heaven that I've ever seen… and I don't wanna go home right now… and all I could taste is this moment… and all I can breathe is your life… but sooner or later is over… and I don't wanna miss you right now…_

Rinoa looked out at the huge yet colorful expanse of the campus garden from the hallway's balcony. She sighed wistfully, with two hands supporting her head. 

_Should I really go tonight or not? I mean, it's so frustrating… I do hope there's a sign to tell me if I should go._

Coincidentally, Zell and Irvine passed by the girl's back, not noticing the downhearted female due to their engrossed conversation.

"Ey, Zell. Tonight's the dance. Who's gonna be your date?" 

"Well, I dunno.. if Selphie's even available.." Zell sighed, receiving a soft pat on the back from Irvine. "Uh, what's on your mind?"

"Uh me?" Irvine laughed nervously. "Well… I… Quistis…"

"HER?!" Zell half-hollered, loud enough for Rinoa to hear. Her face displayed a cunning smile, a hint that a plan had just been newly developed, and then she decided to follow them out.

~*~*~*~*~

11:00 am     Dormitory Section C, Dorm No. 410 

"C'mon, printer… Print faster." Selphie mumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently while standing in front of her desk. She already waited half a day for the printer to finish printing her twenty-five pages report that was due two hours later.

She deeply sighed as she flopped on her seat, subsequently eyeing the gown that was hanged on the cabinet's doors. "Tonight… should I really have to go? I mean… I don't know if Zell's available." She turned crimson red upon realizing what she had just said. "What was I mumbling about? He's a guy who would definitely prefer a girl who's outgoing… not a goody-good two shoes like me…. " She then focused back on eyeing the printer to be done. Suddenly, her lips moved once more. "If only…"

~*~*~*~*~

Quistis looked at her own reflection in front of her dorm's mirror, sighing for the millionth time. She then headed towards the window and sat on the still. 

_I cant help but wonder why would men be afraid of me… Is it because I'm strict? No, I'm only following SeeD's codebook… or is it I decide the ones which are against them?_

"Decision…" She murmured as some memories of the past haunted her.

_"Quistis… I got news for you…" The sixteen year old Irvine began as they walked hand in hand at the park during one of their past dates. _

_"Um, what is it? You sound so… sad…" Quistis, during her fifteen year old days, inquired with worry attached to her voice._

_"My father told me that I have to go tomorrow for Trabia for a year… to undergo training on handling our family business in the future.." He announced in remorse._

_"Trabia… isn't that place very far from here?" Quistis sounded disappointed with tears falling from her eyes._

_"Yes, but I'll write and call you often, ok?" He wiped the unwanted tears from her eyes._

_Quistis held his warm hand close to her white smooth face, smiling. "Promise?"_

_"I promise." Irvine smiled at her._

_"Ok then… I'll wait for you… even if it takes many years…" Irvine put his two fingers on her pink lips._

_"Shh… I love you, Quistis…" _

As she held her face with her hands, tears unconsciously started dripping from her ocean blue eyes. "You promised, but you never did live up to that promise… I guess promises are really meant to be broken.." She whispered as she held a picture of them as a couple smiling on that day. "I.. I waited for you… for two straight years.. why .. why did you… Irvine Kinneas…"

~*~*~*~*~

3:30 pm     Hallway

"Damn.. now what?? I'm short of coins. Just one gil away… and too bad this machine can't even return my money!" Rinoa complained as she glared at the machine angrily.

_I can't just leave my money here… I craved for that ice cream for so long.._ She thought as she sighed, eyeing the ice cream cup longingly and with such desire.

_"Miss Rinoa! Miss Rinoa!" A maidservant called out, searching the mansion's living room for the five-year-old Rinoa. "Come here at once. You need to be clean as soon as your mother gets home… put down that ice cream cup!"_

_"I don't want to be clean!" Rinoa stuck her tongue out and ran away, still clutching the ice cream cup._

_"Miss Rinoa, please!" The maidservant followed behind. Rinoa, running, faced the maid's direction and stuck her tongue out at her. Unknowingly, she bumped into a vase in front of her. As a result, the vase scattered into a thousand pieces, and Rinoa received a wound on her forehead._

_"Miss Rinoa!" The maid attended Rinoa. Suddenly, Mrs. Heartilly arrived and didn't say a word when she saw Rinoa and the maid. After some minutes filled with tension, Mrs. Heartilly approached them._

_She smiled at Rinoa. "I guess you're at it again, my little angel!" She playfully pinched Rinoa's little nose._

_"I'm sorry, Mama.." Mrs. Heartilly planted a tender kiss on Rinoa's forehead. _

"Mommy… I miss you…" She murmured as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"When are you gonna get done?" A voice demanded in a mean tone, impatiently waiting behind her. "Christmas? New Year?"

She quickly wiped her tears away and turned around. "I'm sorry… my… "

"You?!"  Rinoa and Squall chorused in surprise, pointing at each other. Time seemed to stop before Rinoa tried to speak.

"Uh… I guess… we crossed each other's paths again…"

"Now, will you step aside and allow me to use the machine, hmm?" Rinoa stepped aside before she actually remembered.

"Uh no! Wait!"

"Why not?" Squall snapped back, very much annoyed.

"My money… I ran out of gil…. So if…" Rinoa began, blushing at her little problem.

"So.. what are you going to buy anyway?" Rinoa slowly pointed the said ice cream cup. Squall then supplied the remaining money inside. Her eyes sparkled when the ice cream cup reached the receiving bin.

"Tha… "

"Who said I'm giving it to you anyway..?" Squall said as he ate a scoop.

"No fair… give it back..!" She protested, of course; her money contributed the larger half of the ice cream he was eating.

"Uh-uh.." He refused, finishing it up,

"Give it.." Upon seeing the cup was empty already, she saw it was already useless to protest anymore. She sighed in defeat. "Men.. they don't understand… " She turned the opposite direction Squall was heading.

"Eh? Hey!" Squall followed her. She didn't turn around. "Hey.. I'm sorry…" She still didn't turn around. So he decided to meet her face to face. Surprised, Rinoa stepped back, then she returned to her serious face.

"What do you want?" Rinoa demanded.

"I'm sorry… here," He held out two candies from his pocket.

"For compensation's sake, huh?" Rinoa joked. "Alright." She unwrapped one and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks." Squall turned around. 

He noticed the Statue of Truth on their left. "This statue.." He began. "It is told that anyone who talks here… what he'll say is the truth…"

"Oh really? By the way… I never got to know your name… uh, who are you?" 

Squall stammered. "Me? Uh… I… I'm a friend of Squall Leonhart… in fact., his best friend."

"The Squall Leonhart?! You must be joking…" Rinoa loudly denied, laughing nervously. 

"Please do believe…" Squall whispered, going closer to Rinoa. Then unexpectedly, Rinoa's watch alarmed. She turned to look.

"Oh… it's already 4:30.." Rinoa remembered, turning away from Squall. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Best Friend of Squall Leonhart.. see ya!" Rinoa smiled as she walked away and waved at him before leaving. "And thanks again!"

Unconsciously, Squall raised his hand and waved her back.

~*~*~*~*~

6:15 pm     Dormitory Section C, Dorm No. 476

"Finally! I got a date!" Zell happily announced as the two men settled themselves on the floor inside Zell's dorm.

"Who's the lucky gal?"  Irvine inquired as Squall continued to remain silent, eating his potato chips.

"Selphie, of course." Zell answered, fixing his tuxedo in front of the mirror/

"Well… I got mine too." Irvine confessed, simultaneously turning into bright red.

"Now, who's yours?" Zell asked back, applying gel on his blonde hair.

"She's – "

"Quistis Trepe." Squall finished, standing up to throw the empty pack and sat on the chair instead.

"You.. you mean… that woman-prowler?!" Zell half-screamed, almost dropping the gel tube in shock.

"Hey, she's not that bad, ya know…" Irvine defended.

"Must have a past, I suppose." Squall grumbled before yawning.

"Know what? Although you're a loner, you are right…" Irvine smirked at Squall.

He replied nonchalantly. "Thanks for the so-called comment of yours…"

"So, what's your relationship with that woman?" Zell inquired with intrigue as he settled himself beside Squall.

"Quistis… she's my first and last ex-girlfriend."

"Your… Your ex?!" Zell stammered.

"Yes.. we were until I left to handle family business back at Trabia." 

"Trabia?"

"Zell, will you let me finish first?"

"Uh… ok…"

"Before I left, we have made a promise to call back and write each other frequently. But I became so challenged and engrossed in accepting the responsibility that I forgot out promise… even the secretary told me that the answering machine were filled with Quistis's calls. I promised myself to call her back…  which I never did. So when I returned back to Galbadia after two years, I found out that she already left without telling anyone where…"

"How… " Zell commented. "It figures… maybe that's the reason why she hate men so much ever since she had arrived at Balamb…"

"Eh? Hate men?"

"Zell's talk are all nonsense." Squall finally spoke. "At least now, you were given a chance to make it up to her."

"You're right, Leonhart. Hey, but you never spoke like that before…"

Squall blushed a little. "Me? Uh… no… nothing…"

"Hey, guys… enough talk… it's seven already… let's go." Zell realized before he got up and turned off the lights as they went out.

~*~*~*~*~

Rinoa hummed happily, swaying her loose hair and ends of her gown rhythmically as the three women headed to the Quad which is a portion of the Second Building, where important affairs and parties of the school were usually held.

"You seen to be too happy… so what's going on, Rinoa?" Quistis observed, as she straightened her dress.

"Well, " Rinoa began as she turned around to face them. She then saw a glimpse of two men, Irving and Zell, behind, each with a bouquet of roses at hand. "The reason lies behind you…"

Selphie and Quistis wondered in chorus, but they followed anyway. They saw what Rinoa was talking about.

"What the…" Selphie gasped in disbelief.

Quistis's eyes narrowed. "What is he doing here, for goodness sakes?!" The two ladies faced Rinoa for an answer.

She just shrugged. "Oh well, isn't that already obvious? I fixed you up dates for the dance."

"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I'm going back. There's absolutely no way I can date that jerk." Quistis refused as she swiftly went past Irvine and Zell.

"But…" Rinoa began. Then Quistis balked for a moment when Irvine held her hand firmly.

"Please, Quistis. " He begged. "Listen to me.. I… I can explain…" 

Quistis didn't turn. "You don't need to explain, Irvine." Her cold voice began. "All that matters is that you're not true to your word. You didn't call me or write me a single note for those five years time span. Five years was a long time for me, Irvine, a very very long time. I was there, waiting… waiting… time seemed to stop for me since you left… I was even worried if you already had found someone to replace me in your heart… if you're hurt… if you're dead… You… you never cared for my feelings back then… Never!"

Rinoa began to say something to stop the heated argument, but Zell held her back.

"Just let them settle their long-term argument."

"But.. I…" Selphie gently held her hand, smiling at her.

"I'm sure they'll be ok… don't worry much… they could work it out themselves…"

"All… Alright…"

Irvine released her hand to face her. "I… I know… and I do admit it's all fault.. why our relationship never worked out… I was dumb.. dumb to choose my work over you… but I know and I'm sure I don't want to lose you, Quistis. I don't want to lose you again… You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Irvine then kneeled down in front of her. "Will you forgive me and let me have a second chance to start over again..?"

Quistis stood there again, frozen. Time seemed to be pushed to a halt for all of them. However, one voice had broken the silence, and it was Quistis herself. "When I had arrived at Balamb three years ago, the moment I stepped out that train… I vowed to myself that I will start my life again without you.. forgetting the horrible past… however, now… I'm beginning to reconsider that vow… will you be with me from now on?" She flashed a reassuring smile as she held her hand out to Irvine.

"I will be… and it's a vow to you I'll surely keep." Irvine accepted her hand and hugged Quistis, lifting her up the ground as they spun.'

"Umm… I guess we should leave them to their privacy.. too much drama for one night…." Selphie whispered as she, Zell, and Rinoa left the area.

"Whew… I'm glad that things worked out smoothly…" Rinoa sighed as she went a few steps ahead.

"Yeah…" Selphie agreed. "I never knew Quistis had quite a past already… imagine… after all that years…"

Zell then cleared his throat as they reached the Quad entrance. "Ms. Tilmitt, may I be your date for the night..?"  He bowed down in front of Selphie as he simultaneously extended his hand.

"Why… certainly.." She accepted his hand and let him lead her inside. She waved towards Rinoa before disappearing inside the crowd.

Rinoa sighed, crossing her arms at the same time. "What a night… it already burned me out… hrmm.. why do I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something?" She entered inside the Quad to get something to drink.

~*~*~*~*~

Raijin was taking a drink at the refreshments stand as his eyes meticulously made an eye sweep among the dense crowd in search for Rinoa, Seifer's dare date,. After a while, he saw Rinoa approaching distance to the table. He took out his radio to contact Fuujin.

~*~*~*~*~

"Seifer, aren't you supposed to be at the Quad right this very minute? Had you already forgotten that being late is a major turnoff , especially to Ms. Rinoa?"  Fuujin asked as she entered Seifer's dorm, surprised to see Seifer unprepared. "Here's Ms. Rinoa's gift." She placed a swan figurine on his dresser as the radio beeped. "Oh, must be Raijin."

"Fuujin, it's me. Ms. Rinoa's here. Over."

"I read. Over."

"Is Seifer ready? Over."

"Not yet. But we'll be there within fifteen minutes. Over."

"Better hurry up. A lot of males are in line to dance her. Over."

"Ok. Stay in you present position; update me within five minutes. Over and out." Fuujin closed her radio and turned around, only to see Seifer disappear in thin air. "Seifer?"

"I'm here… be out in four minutes…" Seifer answered inside the bathroom.

Fuujin sighed as she flopped on Seifer's bed. _I envy Rinoa… sometimes I wish I should really be his date tonight…_

~*~*~*~*~

Squall leaned on one of the green post corners of the Quad, lonely once again, watching the couples dance from a safe distance. Then the face of the girl he just met earlier replayed back into his mind, but these thoughts were interrupted by the voice on the microphone. 

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? As we all know, we have gathered her to celebrate the newly inaugurated SeeD cadets. So, I, Irvine Kinneas, will be your emcee for tonight's very special affair. For the opening of our affair, may I ask Ms. Selphie Tilmitt for some announcements." Irvine smiled as he and Selphie exchanged positions. 

"Oh, hello, everyone. I hope everybody's having a great time. Well, wondering why I'm here again? Actually, I'm representing the SA Committee for some announcements. " Selphie began, smiling widely as if she was on a press conference. "First of all, I wanted to thank you all for supporting our skating club survey. Your cooperation is truly and highly appreciated. Secondly, there is an available position for the over-all SA Committee chairman. For those who are interested, please file your application tomorrow. Last day of applications are on Friday. Finally, may I have the privilege to introduce our guest of honor tonight, champion skater and the hottest girl in town, Ms. Rinoa Heartilly. Let's give her a big hand of applause…"

The audience lively applauded as Squall made his way to the table, away from the stage.

~*~*~*~*~

"Boo!" Squall turned with no expression of surprise written on his face a few minutes later.

Rinoa laughed. "I knew I couldn't scare you that easily…" She pointed to a seat beside Squall. "May I sit?" 

"Help yourself." Rinoa followed.

She noticed Squall'ss facial expression. "What's with the sad face?"  Still, Squall remained placid.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Rinoa clapped her hands in front of his face. 

"Uh.. what were you saying?" Rinoa sighed, drinking her punch instead. When she set down her glass, she stood up, bowing in front of Squall a while after/

"May I have this dance?" She offered, extending her hand.

"What…" Rinoa then frowned, taking her hand back.

"C'mon. Since I'm not being invited to dance, I might as well invite you then… I won't let a handsome guy like you to walk away without even dancing me…" 

Squall smiled, amused as he stood up. "Then, miss… may I have this dance?" He bowed down as he extended his hand. Rinoa gladly accepted the offer. 

"Of course…I loved to…" She led him towards the dance floor. She then put Squall's hand gently on her waist and hers around his neck. "Dance like this.. one, two, three.. one, two, three… " She smiled as Squall tried to follow her steps. He nervously smiled as he almost fell over Rinoa. She stopped short, blushing. At the same time, the music came to an end. Rinoa immediately spotted Seifer behind Squall's back.

"Oops.. I have to go now." Rinoa apologized. "I feel bad for leaving you now…" She walked a few steps forward, then she made a quick glance back. "I had fun tonight. Thanks. " Afterwards, she dissolved into the throng, leaving Squall. 

~*~*~*~*~

"I thought you never came." Seifer began as he and Rinoa walked together to the terrace after dancing a while after.

"Oh really? I was beginning to think you stood me up." Rinoa pointed out, laughing. 

"I'm really sorry that I had kept you waiting… Miss Rinoa." Seifer apologized. "Here. Accept this. As a token of my sincere apologies." He gave her the swan figurine Fuujin was holding earlier.

:You didn't have to,,, but thanks anyway.." Rinoa held the swan figurine up with her pale hands. Afterwards, she put it down and leaned on the railing. "Quiet evening, isn't it?"

"Uh.. ye.."

"Buzz.. zzzz.. " A sound came out from nowhere. Rinoa turned to locate its source. Then Seifer covered his ear.

"Err… may I be excused, Ms. Rinoa? For a minute please?"  Seifer stepped away, unnoticingly and accidentally dropping his black leathered organizer. Rinoa slowly picked it up as soon as Seifer was nowhere in sight. She then decided to browse through its thick pages.

"Be obliged to fill in silences. Promptness is important. Sit up straight. Act casual. She likes swans. I bought figurine for her."

Rinoa giggled a little. _A woman's handwriting… she must had practiced him very hard._ She thought, browsing further. The writings on the next page made her upset.

"Be sure not to let Miss Rinoa know that date is dare." Then, she left the organizer fall from her hands unto the marble floor.

_Next ep: Now that Rinoa knows that date is a dare.. what will she do? _

_Up next: Story Six: Unexpected Confession _


	7. Story Six: Unexpected Confession

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
03.07.04  
  
GOMEN GOMEN!! Its sooo late I know.. and schools killing me slowly and slowly more each dai.. T~T

Waiiiiiiii… my fanfic's 2nd year anniv!! And still I haven't finished it yet!! T~T sad hope ya enjoy this chappie.. *too much shoujo influence!!*  
  


Standard disclaimers apply.. ^^ 

  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

  
  
Ffviii: Sweet Love...  
  


  
Story Four: UNEXPECTED CONFESSION

8:30 pm     The Quad

"Ms. Rinoa, I have brought you some refreshments…" Seifer said as he went back to the terrace. _Damn, they should had told me about the SC report tomorrow, not now… what schedule do they follow anyway? _He thought as he looked up and saw no one in sight. _Now, where could she be?_

He sighed heavily as he placed the two cups on the marble railing. Upon spotting the organizer and his gift on the floor, he froze. After his secret was written on that page, below was the three distinct words that really made him stare at the floor with huge wide eyes. 

"I hate you."

*~*~*~*~*

"C'mon, Squall-dear…let's dance to celebrate your success in the SeeD exam." Perilemia urged as slow music began to play in the background. No answer went out from his lips, but Perilemia knew his silent refusal throughout the time she was prompting him to dance.

"Excuse me." A blonde male asked, not intentionally interrupting them. "May I have this dance, Miss Perilemia?"

Perilemia hesitated, looking at Squall for some hints then back to him. "Ok, but I'll be coming back for the last dance, Squall-dear!" She laughed as she disappeared with him towards the dance floor.

_Squall-dear.. Gimme a break… _Squall's face displayed a disgusted look. _I don't care anyway._ He then raised his glass and stared at the transparent red color of the fruit punch. Through that surface, he saw Rinoa hurriedly leaving the party. 

He released a sigh. "I knew I should have said my real identity back then. Well, nobody understands." He decided to stand up and leave the party as well.

*~*~*~*~*

"So.. I guess men here at Balamb aren't serious in dates after all." Rinoa grumbled as she reaches the gates of Balamb Garden University unknowingly. ".. Treating them as dares!" 

"Now, what should you do, Rinoa? Go out or stay behind?" She asked herself. "If you go out, surely you'll receive punishment which you definitely don't favor of. And if you stay behind…" Seifer's face flashed back into her mind. 

"Ohh… that monster.." She angrily gritted her teeth, making her recall the events earlier. "I knew I shouldn't have.." 

The water silently poured down from the night sky. Her tears simultaneously feel down, camouflaged as she decided to return to the dry building. ".. agreed in the first place." She then muttered as her clothes are soaking wet, making her shiver uncontrollably. "No matter how hard I try to mix with the crowd, I always end up alone.. alone and hurt.. why.."

"You're soaking wet and already shivering.. here.." A voice spoke from behind as two warm hands covered her with a coat. Rinoa looked back in reflex. 

"Oh, hi! What brings you here?" Rinoa feigned a smile, a smile that obviously tells Squall that something bad had already happened.

_I guess I came at a wrong time. _He thought. 

"Nothing." Squall lied. "Um, is something wrong? You don't look so good." 

She stammered. "May.. May I borrow your back for a while? Please?"

"Uh.. ok."

Rinoa smiled her last before she went behind him. "Thanks." Right then and there, her tears of pain and sorrow were released, fastly cascading down as the rain slowly came to its stop for the night. 

*~*~*~*~*

6:15 pm    Dormitory Section C, Dorm No. 426

Rinoa kept on tossing on her sleep. The alarm clock beside her sounded, and she reached out to snooze it off. Just like a robot, she automatically sat up on her bed, bleary-eyed. Standing up, she stetched. Right on cue, her head began to spin.

_I… I don't feel so good. But.. _She thought as she headed to the bathroom and changed into her school attire. _It's just a small headache. Nothing to be worried about.._

"I'll be alright." She got her books on her study table and headed to the door when her headache attacked again, and she just let the pain defeat her this time. 

*~*~*~*~*

11:30 am    Dining Lounge

"What to do now, Fuujin. I screwed up. What if she's gonna initiate a scandal against me which will definitely ruin my famous rep?" Seifer freaked out as he placed his food on their table and settles himself beside Raijin.

"Don't worry. Ms. Rinoa is not a dirty and revengeful blackmailer, they say.." Fuujin ate her French fry calmly as Raijin quietly ate his.

"What if she announces it via email?"

"She can't… I'm filtering the emails this month." 

"What if she calls the school paper and tells them all about it?"

"Raijin's one of the staff this sem."

"What if.."

"Enough with that! Why don't you just trust me? Ever since that night, all you blurted out from your mouth is Rinoa, Rinoa Rinoa! I had settled it all period." Fuujin angrily grabbed her half-eaten pack of fries and dumped it in the wastebasket.

_If only he knew that I like him.. _She shook her head in regret.

"But, I'm just playing it safe… clearing out the possibilities of Rinoa ruining my rep!"

"Well.." Her eyebrows met as she stood up. "I.."

Raijin decided to stop the argument before the people around them begin to notice the morphing Discipline Squad into Warring Team. "Guys, I suppose we should settle.. down… you're beginning to be too noticeable already." He then nudged his head for the two to see the students looking, pratically staring in disbelief. 

As he expected, Fuujin blushed and quietly sat down while Seifer calmly whistled and brushed his coat. 

_Good. Back to normal. _Raijin satisfyingly thought as he secretly smiles at his small achievement. _I never knew I could get this situation  under control. _

*~*~*~*~*

1:30 pm    Dormitory Section Hall

"Selphie… the person I've been looking for." Quistis said as she caught up with Selphie even before she went into her dorm.

"What's up?" Selphie asked before she noticed the obviously worried expression on Quistis's face. "Is something wrong?" She quickly added.

Quistis released a heavy sigh. "Yes. Something's definitely wrong. Haven't you seen, Rinoa? I'm very much worried about that girl. I mean, it's not like her to just miss today's classes."

"I know. I haven't seen her either in gym class. If she's sick, the doctor would had consulted her and informed our instructor. Then minutes later will the whole student body know about it. But what's happening now is the opposite!" 

"I don't know. But I'd say let's check her out in her dorm."

"Hey guys! What's going on in our little meeting?" Both females spun around and saw Irvine and Zell behind them.

"We're very much worried about Rinoa. She's either missing or sick!" Selphie replied straightforwardly.

"I haven't seen her yet either." Zell admitted.

"Me too. Actually, we're also looking for Rinoa. She topped last week's major economics exam over Perilemia." Irvine announced. "Can you believe it?"

"I can't right now. "Quistis replied. "But I believe we must find Rinoa ASAP. Then let's charge to her dorm, men!" She suddenly stopped after taking a few steps forward.

"What happened?" The other three chorused behind her. 

"Funny. I guess I don't know her dorm number too." 

*~*~*~*~*

Squall was quietly polishing his gunblade inside his dorm an hour later, watching as his reflection repeatedly appeared and disappeared like a magic act. Suddenly, the image of the girl whom he lent his coat to flashed back into his mind, letting him remember yesterday's events. He immediately shook his head as his face began to color. 

"Why can't I just forget her? Is she somebody important to me?"  
He sighed as he decided to go out for some fresh air. Squall stood up and grabbed his coat, walking out the door. Unfortunately, his least favorite person appeared in front of him.

"Squall." Perilemia began. "Why did you leave me alone last night? Whatever the reason was, you must tell me! After all, I'm your girlfriend!"

"No.. None of your business. I'm not in the mood to talk to you by the way." He walked away. 

"It's Rinoa, right? She stole you away from me!" Perilemia protested angrily. _I'll make you pay, Rinoa. I'll make you pay. _She turned around angrily and walked the opposite direction furiously.

Then came in front of Squall are the two girls who seem to have a conversation.

"Hey, guess who topped the gossip charts again?"

"I have no idea, Ash."   
"Rinoa Heartilly! She's actually at the infirmary, sick!"

"Oh, really?" 

"You heard me right! Even, Selphie Tilmitt and Quistis Trepe are both there." 

"Which also means Irvine and Zell must be there." Abruptly, they turned around to see Squall in front of them. 

"Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming! Squall Leonhart!" They both gushed, blushing as their eyes were fixed on Squall. 

Squall then decided to make a quick turn to the infirmary. "Thanks." He murmured as he ran away from them, leaving them in unexplainable bewilderment.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Squall… never did I expect you to be here." Zell mentioned as Squall arrived in the place, seeing Quistis and the others waiting for some results.

"What's this? An exclusive waiting room for celebrities?" Squall mentioned with sarcasm as he slumped back at the green painted wall.

"So, what brings you here?" Selphie wondered.

"I just happened to be passing by for some fresh air." He nonchalantly replied.

"Oh really? I assume you're up to something." Quistis raised her eyebrow. "Unusual for you to be here."  
_Can't blame you guys._He thought, staring at the ceiling in silence. As anticipated, Dr. Freewish came out, putting down her notebook and some pills on her table.

"Oh my, never did I expect for my place to be the hang-out of star celebrities!" She chuckled the exact sarcastic humor Squall mentioned a while ago as she settled herself on her chair.

"So, is she ok?" Selphie inquired with anxiety written on her face. 

"She's fine." Dr. Freewish replied, writing something on a piece of paper. "Actually, she just needs some rest from her fever. I suppose she's pressured lately."

"Whew." Quistis gave out a relieved sigh as Irvine playfully gave a pat on the back. They both laughed. Squall gave a nod to bid them farewell and left the room, satisfied of what he just witnessed.

*~*~*~*~*

11:30 am (Monday)     Hallway

"Ms. Rinoa. Glad to hear that you're ok." A female student greeted as Rinoa walked down the hall a week later.

"Thank you for your concern." Rinoa thanked, flashing a smile for the nth time.

"Ms. Rinoa. Gladd you're well." Came another girl. Rinoa mentioned another thanks. 

"Rinoa!" A familiar voice called from behind. Rinoa grinned as she turned. 

"Selphie! Hi! What's new?"

"Well, first, I'm glad you're ok. Second, gosh, I'm so excited to tell you this!" Selphie began, clapping her hands softly yet enthusiastically.

"What are you excited about?"

"You'll never believe me, but actually, Squall Leonhart came into the infirmary last week to see if you're ok!" 

"What's the big deal? Maybe it's because he's just being nice to everybody!" 

"The fact is that he wasn't nice to everybody! You're the very first, very lucky, very privileged girl to receive a visit from him!" 

"But I'm not that very lucky, very privileged woman in this society as everybody thinks I am!"

"C'mon, Rinoa... speaking of which.." 

Rinoa glanced to where Selphie is hinting at and saw both Squall and Zell heading their way. She just stood there when the two men finally stopped in front of them.

"Meet Squall Leonhart." Selphie introduced as Zell whispered something to her ear. "How unfortunate.. Something came up. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves together.. Ta-ta!"

"Selphie! What do you mean -" Rinoa bit her lower lip when both Selphie and Zell disappeared. Then she faced Squall. "Oh, hi.."

Squall slowly looked up, "Hi.."

"Excuse me.. Are you really.. " Rinoa began. "Squall Leonhart? It's so confusing. People say that you're Squall Leonhart, but what you had said… who are you really?"

"I can only answer if you tell me yours after I tell mine."

"Me? My name?"

"Of course. A name for a name."

"Fine. It's a deal."

Squall released a short laugh. "They are right. I am Squall Leonhart." 


	8. Story Seven: All for You

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

04.27.04 – 04.28.04

finally updated… X3 got a lil discouraged on continuing this one.. but I still hope to finish this one this year or even sooner! ^^ I do hope you guys would like this chapter.. please do read on.. ^^

3ne0nchan!

Standard disclaimers apply.. ^^ but Perilemia and the plot do belong to me.. XD

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Ffviii: Sweet Love…

Story Seven: ALL FOR YOU

3:00 pm    Hallway

"S-Squall Leonhart?!" Rinoa repeated, almost stumbling down in disbelief. "I-- impossible! Of course-- you're his best friend-- you said it yourself.. so there ain't a possibility that you are Squall Leonhart!"

"Well…" Squall's eyebrows met as he tried to clear things up for the confused and panicking lady in front of him. "It's the whole truth.." He bluntly said.

"Then if so, why should you tell a dirty lie to me in the first place?" She pointed out as any reasonable person would do.

"Uh, well.." He stammered. "I-- uh, kind of… had a feeling that if I told you right away… my real name… on that moment… you wont believe me.. because you said that I was different… I shouldn't had fooled a very honest girl like you… sorry.."

Rinoa unexpectedly blushed at his straightforward comment, most especially on his last word. "Uh.. um.. I guess I can forgive you.. and I always, always keep my part of the deal.." She smiled, extending her hand out. "Rinoa Heartilly. Pleasured to meet you, Mr. Squall Leonhart." He then accepted it. 

"Ms. Rinoa Heartilly." He paused. "… I think I heard that name before.."

She giggled softly. "I guess I'm not as popular as they thought I am."

"Aha! I suppose you're the new comer!" 

"Yup! That's me.." She playfully bragged. "The newbie in Balamb Garden University!"

"Then… you must be…"

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind.."

"Hey… since we do hang out with the same circle of friends…umm…" Rinoa stopped for a while. "Friends?"

"Friends."

*~*~*~*~*

Perilemia retreated to her former position after spying the two people from behind. Angrily, she crushed the paper cup she had been holding and threw it on the waste basket. _Damn you, Rinoa! You already stole my hard-earned fame in one swing.. and now you're stealing my Squall!_ Her eyebrows met. _You're a witch. An unforgettable backstabber._

"I'll get my revenge… sooner than you expected.."  
  


*~*~*~*~*

11:30am    Classroom 2-A

"Rinoa… WAIT UP!" Selphie called out even before Rinoa stepped out of the room for lunch to the dining hall.

"Oh, hi, Selph.. what brings you here?"

"Well.. nothing… just a little chit-chat with my good ol' friend.." 

"I remembered.. Who actually won the Garden president position?"

Selphie released a long high-pitched laugh which suspended Rinoa to death. "… Me."

"You?" Rinoa's eyes widened as she and Selphie finished ordering and went to their table. 

"Yup, it's me… who else would it be?" 

"Oh…" Rinoa brought out a smile upon her doubting face." Congratulations!" 

"Thanks! Oh yeah, I also got great news for you! Your ice skating competition's up next month!"

"Next month?!! Really?" Rinoa asked.

"Yup! I was informed by Principal Kramer. And I'll be your manager for the meanwhile- -during your competitions.." Selphie explained. "By the way, that competition will be held at the Rink Plaza--" 

"That means I should begin practicing…" Rinoa sighed as she played with the food in front of her using her fork. 

"Yeah.. and I'll be supervising your progress then…" Selphie agreed, spooning her chiffon cake.

"Thanks…" Rinoa then sipped her iced tea.

"Oh goodie! There's Quistis and Irvine! Got to tell them the good news! See ya then, Rinoa-dear!" Selphie gathered up her things and left.

"Ok." Rinoa replied, without bothering to look up as she brought out a textbook to read on.

"Excuse me. May I join you?" A voice inquired.

"I don't mind." Rinoa answered, still absorbed on the book she's reading.

"Interesting book you have there.. that you haven't touched your lunch yet…" It observed.

"What.." Rinoa lowered her book to see Squall drinking his softdrink. "Squall?! What are you doing here?"

"Like I have a choice. The dining hall's too crowded." Squall explained. "Selphie was here earlier, right?"

"Um.. yeah. She announced to me that she's the newly elected Garden president." Rinoa took a sip of her iced tea." And she deserves it too. Having those leadership qualities… Friendly and decisive. Her new job will be a success." 

"You?"

"You're asking about me?"

"Yes, you."

"Well, actually, there's nothing special about me. Why ask about me anyway?"

"You keep telling about Ms. Selphie that you haven't got anything much to say about yourself." 

"But why me? I suppose you should tell something about yourself rather than being a human statue!"

"Then, let's have a deal.."

Rinoa laughed. "Deal again?! Know what?! You'll make a good negotiator or maybe a businessman, Mr. Leonhart. And I'll be your competitor in the future." 

"Well.. thank you. I'll be expecting you then." They both laughed together.

"All right." Rinoa surrendered, raising up her hands as signal. "I can.. uh… skate.. there!"

"Do you..?"

"Do I what?"

"Like to skate?"

"I love to skate. Actually I got an upcoming competition next month. I'm gonna practice really hard to win for Balamb, and I hope you guys will be all there to see me."

"I'll try, but I won't promise anything." Squall replied firmly. Quickly, Rinoa changed the subject.

"What about yourself? What do you like to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing…? As in nothing?"  
"You heard me right. I liked to do nothing. So that I can think about some things alone." 

"You're sensible after all. It makes me want to do nothing too.." Rinoa forwardly commented, making Squall surprised simultaneously. "Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"No.." Suddenly, her facial expression changed.

"I forgot… something… I got to go.." Rinoa hurriedly gathered her books on the table. "See ya later!" She immediately headed to the exit, unaware of Squall's recent amusement on his newly found friend. 

*~*~*~*~*

2:30 pm     Student Lounge

Zell, Squall, and Irvine were gathered inside, finishing up some paperwork due next week.

"I can't take this anymore! It's too difficult!" Zell gave up as he threw the book on the table.

"I bet you only need some medicine.. A kiss from Ms. Selphie perhaps?" Irvine joked as he scribbled down some notes on his notebook. Reading still a novel, Squall remained quiet.

"Hey Squall.. I saw you with Ms. Rinoa earlier. What just happened there.. you laughing with her?" Zell asked while playing with his pen. "You guys seemed like close friends in such a short notice.. or even lovers if I knew better." Still, no answer came from Squall who hasn't budged on his position from reading his book.

"Will you just give us a piece of your mind, boy?" Irvine asked, writing until the tip of his pencil broke down. "Damn.." 

"Hello, guys! What's going on with these young men…" Selphie joked as she and Quistis arrived at their table.

"Nothing much. We're just finishing up some paperworks." Irvine responded, drinking his soda.

"… And it's already hazardous to my brain!" Zell added as Selphie giggled.

"You must have meant it's dangerous since you had slept all throughout English class!" 

"Well, for your information, Selph-dear, I received really hard training yesterday." He then glared at Quistis for added effect. "Thanks to dear Quistis." 

Quistis just turned away, with eyes staring at Irvine's notebook. "So, are you done somehow?"

"Mine's done anyway. So you don't have to worry about me." Squall mumbled, started gathering his things.

"C'mon, Zell.. let's go out for a while! I promise to help you in your paperwork later on!" Selphie compromised, pulling Zell away.

"Alright! Alright!" Zell sighed in defeat, since he hated arguing Selphie for some nonsense, namely his paperworks.

"So, I'll be going now.." Squall left the place which is presently filled by the romantic atmosphere.

*~*~*~*~*

4:00 pm    Skating Rink

Alone in the center of the rink, Rinoa was spinning around on the ice. She has been training for the past two hours even after Selphie had left, and her skills were slowly making their steps to progress. She sighed as she sat on the railing of the rink beside her portable radio, resting for a while. 

_Squall… I really like him… that's why I'm doing this for him.. so that he would notice me.. somehow.. someday.. _She determinedly thought, jumping down and pushing the play button to start the music. Then, Rinoa expertly did a series of jumps, spins, turns, and flips, including the swan figure as finale.

Rinoa caught her breath as she continued gliding. She saw a glimpse of a figure watching her. She skated back and forth to see who it was.

"Mr. Squall?" She now clearly saw Squall slumped his back on the wall. She didn't notice where she was headed, and as a result, she hit herself on the railing. "Ouch." She groaned. Squall immediately approached her but was cut off short when Perilemia barged into the place, clinging onto Squall again.

Rinoa froze, digging her skates hard into the synthetic ice she was standing upon. She just stared at the cracks being formed upon to prevent herself from being seen as too emotional, remaining quiet and still. 

"Oh, Squall. What are you doing in this ugly place?" Perilemia inquired with obvious disgust.

"It's none of your business." He replied firmly.

"Anyway." She said in an irritated tone, glaring at Rinoa. "Let's go, Squall-dear. We have a lot of things to do." She tagged Squall along. "Bye, Rinoa!"

"Ms. Rinoa…" Squall began as Perilemia led him out.

"I guess I'll see you then." Rinoa forced a smile as the two left the place. She fell down on the ice, despaired and alone.

"Now it really hurts.." She sighed at her own pun, looking at the ceiling wistfully.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

  
Now its done its done! What do you think? Hate? Like? GRR?? *_*??? Tell me.. ^_^ I appreciate your reviews.. 

**… The SeeD team has a new mission! Danger in Timber! _UP NEXT in Sweet Love: STORY EIGHT: A SECRET TO SHARE.. _please do support my fanfic.. ^^**


	9. Story Eight: A Secret to Share

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

05.02.04- 05.04.04

waiii… month of may ish up! ^_^ weeeeeeeee… that means im gonna get a digit added to my age… T~T hahahahaha… hope you guys will enjoy this episode!!! Its kinda long.. hehehehe… 

3 ne0nchan!

SHOUTOUTS TO:

**Dkmagby88 =** waiiiI! Glad to hear you again! Hehehehe.. missed you and your story! 3 hope you'll update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be waiting! Hahaha.. 3

**zornoid13** = hiya!! Thanks a lot for your review! Glad you liked my story.. 3 hope to hear more from you soon! 

**Gohan-Chan = **thanks a lot!!! Heheheh… I feel the same way too.. when I was creating Perilemia's character.. X3

Standard disclaimers apply.. ^^ but Perilemia and the plot do belong to me.. XD

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Ffviii: Sweet Love…

Story Eight: A SECRET TO SHARE

3:30 pm    Expanse Gardens

"Rinoa? … Rinoa?" Quistis called out as she searched for her friend at the place the following month. "Where are you, Rinoa?" 

"I'm here, Quistis." Rinoa said as she made an appearance, coming out from the left. "I'm sorry if I made you…" She pasued to look at Quistis from head to foot. "Tired. Hiding from you wasn't my intention…" 

"It's alright.. anyway, I'm here to spread the good news." 

"… Good… news?"

"Well…" Quistis held her breath as part of her 'spread the good news' act. "We.. the SeeDs.. will have a new mission tomorrow! And of course, I'll be the one in charge! Isn't that great?" 

"That's fabulous, which means no more classes again!"

"I almost forgot! Selphie's supposed to be coming with me too! She's the person who'll manage the food and supplies. Had you seen her?"

"Um.. I guess she's at the Garden Headquarters.." Rinoa predicted.

"So, see you then, Rinoa! Ciao!" Quistis ran off, leaving Rinoa alone in the process.

She murmured as she sat on the marble seats. "I guess I'll be lonely here once again, like the time I arrived at Balamb.. unless I do something about it!" She stood up, determined not to repeat her awful lonely experience, not noticing Seifer eyeing her every move.

*~*~*~*~*

"Knock. Knock. Knock! Anyone on the house?" Zell inquired, rhythmically tapping on Squall's dorm door. 

"I'm here." Zell then barged into Squall's room without further ado, which unfortunately happened to be unlocked. 

"Squall! Haven't you heard? We're leaving tomorrow!" He reminded in a song-song tone, just like Selphie's, seeing Squall pack up his things in his navy blue duffel bag. 

"Uh-huh. What are you doing here?" Squall replied in a monotone, still focused on his packing things. "I guess I should lock my dorm next time for barge-in people like you."

Zell just laughed, totally ignorant of Squall's previous statement. "What about Ms. Rinoa? You still haven't managed to make a move on her yet. She'll get pretty lonely around here, ya know… unless Seifer.."

"Well.." Squall took hold of his gunblade and pointed it at Zell. "if you don't shut up, I'm gonna blow up your head with this." 

"Ok! Ok! Don't be a spoilsport!" Zell laughed as his hands searched for the door switch behind him. He pushed it to open the door. "Look.. it's already dinner time! Gotta go!" Zell quickly stepped out of the room before the door closed, relieved.

Squall sighed as he lowered his gunblade and looked out the window where the sky was purplish-black. _I will miss her though…_  
  


*~*~*~*~*

8:00 pm    Dorm No. 426, Dormitory Section C

Rinoa began rampaging through her closet like a mad scavenger, searching for the things she could use for her trip to Timber after having found out the obvious details on the said SeeD mission. She already pulled out three outfits and put them in her cream colored bag. Rinoa also included some food, her pinwheel and some gil inside. As soon as she was done, she grabbed her cellphone and began dialing. 

"Hello? Motorcyle Rent Shop? I would like to rent one of your best motorcycles. I mean, the best of the best. Uh-huh. I'll be dropping by to get it tomorrow. Ok. Bye."

*~*~*~*~*

7:45 am     Main Lobby

Selphie walked down the hall, carrying a huge stack of brochures for the SeeD mission which is an obstacle to where she was headed. She tried to maintain her balance as she walked but fell when someone accidentally dumped into her.

"I'm sorry, Selphie! I'll help you…"

'Rinoa, it's ok! " Selphie assured, picking up the brochures on the floor, together with Rinoa. She noticed Rinoa's casual get-up. "Hey, you're going out?" 

"Yeah.. it's Saturday, ya know. " Rinoa replied as she successfully shoved one of the brochures into her bag unnoticed. 

"Hi, Selph! Hi, Rinoa!" Zell greeted, lowering her duffel bag to help out.

"Be careful, Zell. You don't want to hurt Rinoa's feelings now.." Selphie reminded.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Rinoa played along. _It's because I'm joining you guys for the fun. _She added silently.

"Oops, sorry to leave you now, but if we don't, the bus will leave us. Soo.." Selphie began, finished with the picking of brochures on the floor.

"Don't worry about me. Just go! Take care!" She pushed Selphie and Zell towards the bus outside. 

"Ok.. You too, Rinoa!" Selphie and Zell waved as they both went to the bus. Rinoa waved back. As she was just going to leave, a hand touched her shoulder that made her heart skip a beat. She turned to see who it was.

"Mr. Squall… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the bus now?"  
"I'm going… just asking if.."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry.." Rinoa assured. "All you need is to concentrate on your mission. Besides, I'll be…" The microphone blared when Rinoa almost slipped her tongue.

"Mr. Squall Leonhart, please proceed to the Tempest ASAP." She felt relieved after hearing the announcement. 

"I guess I have to go now." Squall adjusted his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Rinoa managed to say before they departed ways. 

_I'll miss you. _Squall's mind reiterated the words he could not get himself to say in front of Rinoa as he boarded the bus before it moved out the campus.

*~*~*~*~*

_Boy! Lady Luck is into me! _Rinoa thought as she rode her rented motorcycle after reading the brochure on her way to Timber City. She expertly maneuvered the vehicle in the alleys and streets. 

_Two more blocks and I'll be there at the Timber Power Core! _She recounted, making her way through.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey look! There are a lot of cool buildings here!" Zell exclaimed, moving around to look at the scenery the bus ride was offering as it passed by around Timber. Squall secretly rolled his eyes as Irvine kept a smirk to himself.

"Squall, isn't that building your father's office before? Timber Maniacs?"  Zell questioned, pointing at the red bricked short building at his window. Squall turned to look.

"Yeah." Squall then returned to his sitting position once again, holding his gunblade down with its top on the floor.

"No wonder it's kinda familiar." Zell commented, slumping back to his seat. Squall didn't bother to reply, staring blankly at the painted ceiling of the bus. "You sure are rich…"

"Hey, Seifer! Wanna have some chips?" Fuujin asked as she offered some in front of him. Instead of a reply, Seifer ignored her, looking longingly at Rinoa's picture on his hand. 

Fuujin sighed as she sat down angrily beside him. _He's been like that for weeks already… if he only knew I liked him.. never mind._

"Testing microphone. Testing microphone! OK! May I have your attention, SeeDs?" Selphie began, using the microphone to project her voice through the noisy surroundings of the bus. "Thank you. As you all had known, I had distributed each SeeD a brochure, telling you about the mission, its objectives, and so forth. By the way, if ever you lost this or you don't want to refer or hold this paper all throughout the mission, see the wristband on your wrists?" Selphie demonstrated. "Just press the green button and presto. You have all the info you need. However, refrain from losing this brochure. For it is a requirement for the upcoming SeeD written exam! Now may I turn it over to Commander Trepe for some important announcements."

"Thank you, Selphie. As you all know, we will be grouped into three's this time, each with a distinct mission objective. Check your wristband sized pcs for your group members and objectives." Quistis continued as she further explained the dos and don'ts of their goal.

*~*~*~*~*

11:30 pm    Timber Power Core

"So, this must be the place!" Rinoa looked at the very huge building surrounded by large steel gates. She checked the brochure again just to be sure.

"Ok! I'll come back tomorrow morning here." She decided as she maneuvered her motorcycle to the Timber Hotel.

*~*~*~*~*

"I'm soo tired!" Selphie sighed as she flopped onto the bed beside Quistis inside their room in Timber Hotel.

Quistis agreed. "Me too!" She sat down on her own bed to start unpacking. "We got a big day ahead. Get some rest, Selph!" When she turned, she saw Selphie already soundly sleeping. Quistis yawned before settling on hers. _I need some too.._

*~*~*~*~*

9:00 am     Timber Power Core

Rinoa took a deep breath upon arriving at the site again. _Back again! This is it!_ She thought as she hid her motorcycle expertly in the bushes. Armed with her concealed identity and disguise, she finally entered the place.

*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT?" Quistis shouted over the phone inside the hotel room of Timber Inn. "Ok. I'll assemble them to be sent there right away."

Selphie entered the room with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you shouting for anyway? Your voice was practically heard all over the hallway, ya know." 

Quistis explained as she garbbed her coat. "Someone is reported to be entering the Power Core unauthorized! We must go there to investigate. I'll be summoning the SeeDs now. So, you'll be staying here, ok?" 

"Ok, but promise me you'll be careful. " Selphie said before Quistis left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*

  
"… Somebody was reported to be entering the Power Core unauthorized. And we SeeDs were being assembled here to investigate." Quistis informed firmly as the fifty cadets were called to the Core's front gates.

"You'll go with your groups with the same objectives. We'll meet here at exactly 14:00 hours. SeeD!" They dissolved into their groupings as they entered the place.

*~*~*~*~*

"I guess I'm done for this round!" Rinoa asid, satisfied as she clapped her hands. On the floor were the dead monsters which Rinoa had defeated on the way. When she was just leaving the place, she failed to notice a surviving Cocktrice on the point of unleashing its poisonous attack on her.

"Look out!" A voice warned as the sound of a gunblade was heard. Rinoa turned.

"What the…" She stopped when she came face to face with Squall. 

"You.. who are you? What are you doing here?" Squall asked, taking hold of Rinoa's arm so that she would not escape. She turned the other direction, covering her face in the process.

"Who are you? Speak!" Squall pressed on, but Rinoa still remained silent. "Ok.. you won't speak, huh? Well then, you have to accompany me until I turn you to Commander."

Rinoa sighed. _Arghh! I should had been more careful! C'mon girl, think! _She let Squall lead her the way through the Control Tower. She noticed the strange ambiance on the narrow hallway. "Umm.. don't ya think it's kinda strange? I mean… "

"What do you mean _strange..? _You're the one strange here." 

"I mean… the ambiance… it feels like a trap or something…" Rinoa continued, with her eyes alert on danger. However, she was surprised when Squall suddenly turned around and saw Rinoa's face upclose.

"Ms. RINOA?" 

"Dang! I blew it!" Rinoa sighed, falling on the floor. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?! Don't you have any idea on the danger involved???" Squall worriedly inquired, releasing hold of Rinoa's hand. "You should had stayed at Balamb, and let us take care of this."

"I know. I know. Save that sermon later. How much time do you have left?" 

Squall checked his watch. "An hour left before 14:00.."

"Ok. I already figured out this place. We need to get up to the Power Engineering Room and the Control Tower at the same time." Rinoa explained. "Oh yeah.. who are your teammates?"

"Zell and Marionne." Squall answered as they went out the hallway.

"Are they…?" 

"Don't worry. They are on the other end of this place." Squall showed Rinoa the computerized map on his wrist.

"Ok… but…" 

"I know… we need to split." Squall finished for her. "Umm.. toss coin then?" 

"Ok.. heads for you to Power Room. Tails for you to the Control Tower." Rinoa said. Squall simultaneously flipped the coin and it went tails.

"Alright! Power Room's mine!" Rinoa smiled. Squall sighed in amusement.

"We have no time to waste. Let's go!"

"Wait! Promise me, please!"

"What?" 

"Please don't tell the others about this, ok?"

"All.. right.."

"Promise?"

"You have my word, Ms. Rinoa."

"You can always remove the 'Ms' title, Mr. Squall."

"And you can always remove the 'Mr' on mine." Rinoa laughed.

"Ok.. See ya later, Squall!"  

"You too, Rinoa." Then they separated.

*~*~*~*~*

"I had arrived at the Control Tower." Squall reported at his transmitter on his wristwatch to Rinoa.

Rinoa replied. "Me too.. at the Power Room. All's clear here. How's yours?"

Squall sat down on one of its chairs as lists of instructions appeared on the screen. "I'm ok here."

"Good. What's going on there?"

"A lot of instructions. History and stuff. Wait… what's this?" Squall pressed a button to focus the screen on the documents.

"What's there?" 

"The Core's going to blow up in fifteen minutes! Explosion beginning at the Power Room itself!" 

"What?? Are you serious?!"

"You have to get out there fast!"

"There must be something…." The transmission was terminated.

_Rinoa! _Squall worriedly thought as he paced around the room. _What can I do??? IS there anything I can do to help her? _

"Squall!" 

"Zell! Marionne!" Squall replied upon seeing Zell and Marionne enter the room.

"Whoa! Look guys!" Marionne said, pointing at the screen. "A monster was reported to be disrupting the elemental balance in the Power Room's energy last week. Maybe that's the cause of its malfunctioning and upcoming explo--"

"No! You guys wait here.. I'll check the Power Room." Squall instructed before running out the room, leaving the two behind.

*~*~*~*~*

Rinoa caught her breath after climbing on top of the main engine. _Whew.. Am I tired. Now, to fix this big guy. _She unscrewed the top lid of the engine and saw the complicated mechanism and parts inside. She brought out the manual she had printed the day before leaving for Timber.

She bit her lower lip as she cut the few wires and replaced it with new ones, then she switched some wires on their connections. _Now for the hard part.. _She thought, _Where's the main piece? _Rinoa grabbed her pliers and changed the piece with the new one. She clapped her hands.

"I'm done!" She smiled as the engine started working to its normal state. "You're gonna be ok now." Then she heard footsteps approaching the room. Squall suddenly appeared.

"Rinoa! You have to get out here fast!" Squall warned, making Rinoa feel surprised.

"Squall.. what do you mean?" Rinoa asked, standing up from her position.

"Please listen to me!" The engine began roaring louder.

"What?? I can't hear you!" Rinoa shouted, confused at Squall's actions. What she didn't notice was what Squall was warning her about. A monster, namely a rare icy white Adamantine-bred T-Rex appeared behind Rinoa, ready to attack her.

"Rinoa!"

*~*~*~*~*

Squall's eyes slowly opened, adjusting itself to its new surroundings, the Balamb Garden Infirmary. He groaned as he sat up straight on the hard bed. "The infirmary? What happened to me?" His eyes widened upon recalling. "Rinoa!" Then the door opened, and somebody entered the room. 

"Squall! Thank goodness you're awake!" Rinoa exclaimed as she put down a tray of food. "You've been unconscious for two days, and everyone's worried. How are you feeling?"

"Just a little headache, but I'm ok."

"Good!"

"How about you?" Squall inquired back.

"Don't worry. I'm ok. Just a little scratch." He saw the bandaged right arm of Rinoa as she sat beside him. 

"But…" Rinoa laughed.

"I'm really ok.. See?" She moved her right arm as agile as she could. Her face only twitched a little in pain. "Hehehe, thanks anyway for saving me.. I really owe you one.." 

"Did they…"

"Nope. I escaped as soon as the SeeDs arrived at the Power Room. Boy, you got them worried in your unconscious state!" Rinoa recalled. "I'm glad they didn't find out.."

"Ok.." Squall said before eating the food.

"That will be a secret we'll be sharing together from now on, right?" Rinoa said, showing her pinky out. "Promise?"

He accepted it by tangling his with hers. "Promise."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

  
Now its done its done! FINALLY! And now, my fingers hurt as hell.. T~T hehehehe… this is my bday treat to yew all.. soooo.. what do you think? Hate? Like? Or GRR?? *_*??? Tell me.. ^_^ I appreciate your reviews.. 

**.. Another new comer comes into Balamb Garden! How does this character fit into the Squinoa relationship, hmm? UP NEXT! Story Nine: Pictures of Betrayal! Please do review and support my fanfic.. ^^**


	10. Story Nine A: Pictures of Betrayal

* * *

05.21.04

gosh… now I'm old.. just turned 18 last week.. I think.. o.O; waiiii… X3 hope yew guys like this chapter.. btw… the chappies broken down a bit.. wrote it way longer than the previous one.. X3 maybe.. ill do this every now and then? WatchathinK? X3

**3 ne0nchan signing out for now!**

SHOUTOUTS TO:

**Dkmagby88 =** hehehehe.. thanks again!!! bows bows but im not really good at action stuff so I just added that to spice up the Squinoa relationship.. X3 thanks for pointing out that flaw… will try to work it out...

**zornoid13** = lol welll yah… but actually I prefer "Quisty's" domination.. X3 GIRL POWAAA im being feminist again..

**Frederikke Neergaard** **= **more Squinoas????? DITTO! second to that just love them! 3

**ayumi-hamasaki **= waiiii.. one of my fave jpop singers X3 thanks thanks bows to yew for giving it a fave story position.. just when I thought of putting it to a stop..

waiiiiiiiiiiiiiii your reviews keeps me working!!!! 33__

Standard disclaimers apply.. but Perilemia and the plot do belong to me.. XD

* * *

Ffviii: Sweet Love…

Story Nine Part A: PICTURES OF BETRAYAL

9:45 am Main Lobby

The next day, Briand Chateau, a fine man with rich black hair, entered Balamb Garden University, carrying a suitcase full of clothes, cameras, rolls of films and other photography stuff you can think of.

"Hey, isn't that the famed Briand?"

"Yeah… isn't he cute?"

"Will he be in class 2-A like the others?"

"I suppose not.. I heard from the SA that he won't be.. but in Class 2-C instead."

"COOL! He's on my class then! Boy, am I so lucky!"

"Heard he's into photography.."

"Do you think he'll take interest on Ms. Rinoa..? You know… she's photogenic and all.."

"Well.. we can't say for sure… but we do have reliable sources, don't we?"

Chattering goes on, and Selphie's face showed satisfaction on the things she just heard and decided to tell Rinoa all at once. Upon hearing this, Rinoa threw back her head, laughing.

"You know, Selph.. all of that aren't true.. I only have eyes on one special person.."

"Hmm.. mmm.." Selphie smirked, showing a hint of mixed doubt and interest.

_I knew her smile meant something… curiosity.. sheesh! Why did I let myself get carried away with that…?! _She mentally kicked herself for slipping her tongue. Regrets began to cloud Rinoa's head.

"Come on! Tell me who's the lucky guy!"

"I won't."

"I am trustworthy."

"Its definition doesn't match you, dear Selph.." **(Ne0n: whoa.. mean rinoa.. X3)**

"I promise I won't tell!"

"Nope."

"You can always count on me."

"No, thanks."

"Am I not your friend…???"

"Aww.. Selph.. it's TOP secret.. sorry."

"All right.. I surrender… but won't you just give me a hint who he is?"

"Oh, Selphie… " Suddenly, a pile of folders fell in front of the two girls, revealing a number of expertly taken pictures.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." Briand apologized as the three started picking the pictures up.

"These are so beautiful.. did you take them?" Rinoa asked as she enthusiastically browsed over them.

Briand blushed. "Yes, thank you."

"Then you… you must be Briand Chateau!" Selphie realized, shocked.

Briand nodded, smiling at his best as he bowed down. "I'm Briand Chateau from Paris, France. Pleasure to meet you."

"Rinoa Heartilly. And this is my friend…."

"Selphie Tilmitt. We're very pleased to meet you too." Selphie finished, offering her hand. Briand laughed as he accepted it.

"I'm beginning to enjoy my stay here."

"That's.."

"Ms. Rinoa Heartilly, Ms. Selphie Tilmitt. Please proceed to the Prinicipal's Office immediately…" The speaker paged.

"Oops! That's us! We gotta go! See ya then, Briand!" Selphie grabbed Rinoa's hand before making their way to the office, leaving Briand interested before he went on his way.

* * *

"I can hardly believe it! Tomorrow's my competition!" Rinoa announced excitedly, not touching her food during the lunch period at the dining lounge.

"A dream come true?" Quistis suggested, picking the pickles out from her nachos. She just hated pickles. She wrinkled her nose as she continued on. "I'm happy for you… darling.."

"Well.. I just can't wait!" Rinoa gushed before finally eating her already cold burger.

"We will be there, right, Quistis?" Selphie said, after drinking her strawberry shake. She just hit a spot in her statement.

Quistis began fidgeting nervously. "Um.. I… I… I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be a party pooper and I hate to break the bad news to you guys.. but I can't come.." Quistis apologized, lowering her gaze from Rinoa to her own food.

"Why not?"

"Uh… well.. we SeeDs.. um… happened to be.. on an exercise… for the upcoming awarding ceremonies.." Quistis went on with uneasy pauses.

Rinoa remained silent for a while but managed to reply her back in a stable tone. "Don't worry, Quistis. I understand.. I guess I should be practicing now.." She quickly left the table without meeting their eyes.

_Now, I'm more worried. _Selphie thought, giving Quistis an apologetic yet worried look.

* * *

8:00 am Rink Plaza

Rinoa nervously shifted her foot from left to right as she waited for her turn at the contest. She looked around to ease herself and saw Selphie giving her some silent support. She sighed, slumping back at her seat as she watched other skaters do their stunts.

If only HE was here… 

"Oh.. I almost forgot.. Squall.." Selphie stopped talking for a while as her hands panickly rummaged through her things inside her apple green bag.

"Squall did what?"

"He gave me this.." Selphie held out a silver necklace with a ring as a pendant, perfect on Rinoa's white skin. ".. to give it to you as your lucky charm." _Only that Zell and I made him do this.. and you don't have to know about it.. after all, I knew you liked him. _Selphie giggled in response to this self-exploration.

"What are you giggling about?" Rinoa questioned in bewilderment.

"Oh, nothing. He also wishes you good luck." Selphie added, placing the necklace on Rinoa's neck. Rinoa blushed, silent and too surprised to speak.

"Contestant Number 15.. please enter the rink.."

"You're on! Good luck!" Selphie winked before they released hold of each other's hands.

"Thanks.. I'll try my best…"

* * *

4:30 pm Student Lounge

"Hi, guys! We're back!" Selphie announced as she and Rinoa entered the room, carrying the paper bags as evidence that they had just shopped.

Quistis quickly moved to make room for the two to sit down. "Oh, finally… Just when I was tired of worrying.."

"We sure had fun. Right, Rinoa?" Selphie inquired, unintentionally catching Rinoa in her absentmindedness. "Rinoa? Rinoa?"

"…Oh.. uh… y.. yes." Rinoa stumbled in her words.

"What happened to her?" Irvine asked in a whisper after the four people decided to call a "secret meeting" in the corner

"Wasn't she happy when you handed her Squall's gift?" Zell queried.

"Kinda.. but…" Selphie began.

"What?" The three chorused.

"I guess… the thing she was unhappy about was you guys especially Squall not coming to see her win… she's been like that after the contest.." Selphie let out a heavy sigh.

"Win?" Zell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She won, dear Zell.. that is if you're paying attention a while ago…" Selphie explained further, looking at Rinoa who was playing lifelessly with the pendulum beside her. "It's just that it's not like her.. I tried to cheer her up by going shopping.. but it was useless… I do hope she feels better soon."

* * *

9:00 am Classroom 2-A

"Rinoa! Rinoa!" Selphie called as Rinoa entered the room, covering her face with a textbook.

"Selphie?" Rinoa asked, sitting down at her desk as Selphie walked towards her.

"Guess what? There's a party tonight! Thanks to you." Selphie announced cheerily, lowering a flyer in front of her. "Good thing, we already shopped."

Rinoa held the flyer. "A party… TONIGHT?"

"Also, since it's a victory party for both you and the SeeDs. I can tell Squall will be there too."

"Oh, Selphie.." Rinoa groaned as Selphie continued filing in some details.

Squall saw Rinoa walking out of the classroom after class, debating whether he should approach her or not, especially when he saw going to his direction after talking to Selphie and with her eyes glued again on her textbook. Zell then took a peek behind him. Satisfied was he on what he was witnessing. "Oh, it's Ms. Rinoa. Look! She's going to out direction!" He then gave Squall a playful push good enough to make him almost fall on the smooth marble floor.

"I'm going to get you, Zell.." He muttered under his breath as Zell smirked mischievously and quickly backed away.

"Squall." Rinoa said before she accidentally bumped into him again, finally putting down her textbook.

"…. Rinoa.. uh.. um…" Squall began, not looking Rinoa straight in the eye, and stammered.

"If you got nothing important to say.. I should be on my way then.. Pardon…" Rinoa then began to walk past him. Squall surprisingly held her hand. "Huh?"

"Ah.. Rinoa… after the awarding ceremonies.. um.. there's this.. uh… party… at.. the Serenity Park… I am asking if… uh.. well.. you're available.. to be… my date… to make up for… not coming to.. your competition.."

Rinoa almost dropped her book upon hearing the last word. "You? You're asking me out?"

Squall realized that he had been holding Rinoa's hand far too long and decided to let it go. "Ah.. I meant is that… Zell told me that it is a must to have a date… and so I thought.."

Rinoa assumed." So.. you just need me to play as your 'date?""

"Well.. ah.. yeah…"

"Hrmm…" Rinoa paused to think. "I'm available anyway…" Squall then released a smile.

Then she asked again. "Is this somewhat a dare?"

"Of course not..."

"So.. ok.." Squall gave out a nervous laugh. "It's a date." Rinoa smiled. This time's for real. **(Ne0n: Like who wouldn't.. I certainly want Squall as a date!! X3)**

* * *

"Riruka! Riruka! Haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"Squall's taking Rinoa out!!!"

"That's.. That's impossible!"

"Better believe it!" The gossip went on. And Perilemia heard the current breaking news from the chattering students and was very much satisfied as she went on her way. Her pink lips displayed a mischievous smile full of malice. **(Ne0n: Jokerish smile? O.o)**

"Good. Everything's according to what I had just planned."

* * *

10:10 pm Dormitory Section Hall

Perilemia timed her cure to walk up and bump into Rinoa, and as usual, succeeded, striking up a conversation as part of her scheme.

"Oh, there you are, Rinoa! I'm looking all over for you." Perilemia sweetly greeted. "Please do me a favour, will ya?"

Rinoa wondered, curious. "Me, a favor? Uh.. well.. what is it anyway?"

Perilemia sighed as she explained. "Because Briand… you know him already I hope… tomorrow, he's gonna have a photo shoot for the yearbook at the Campus Gardens.. he's kinda short of ideas so he needs a photo expert.. and you're the only one I know that attended photography seminars before…"

Rinoa said with uncertainty." Ah.. but I already had something to do.."

"Don't worry… the photo shoot will only last for one or two hours maximum.. It won't be late.."

"I'm afraid that this will be another subject for gossip.. and I don't like that.."

"I know you and Squall already have a date, but don't tell me you don't like to cooperate with anyone else just because you're so desperate to date – "

"That's… That's not true! It's not even like that… how can you say that…"

"Well.. you had become so popular girl… because Squall just invited you to be his date…so.. will you take the job?"

"I guess I will… I don't want to waste such opportunity.."

"Good. I knew you'd agree. I'll tell him now that you'll be coming to help him out. Ciao!" Perilemia left her with an unnoticed evil smirk on her face.

* * *

1:45 pm Lobby

"Rinoa! Wait up!" Squall ran to Rinoa who was on her way to the Library.

"Squall?" Rinoa turned. "Oh.. hi Squall! What brings you here?"

"Well.. I forgot to tell you when will I pick you up." Squall replied.

"Then?"

"Then what?"  
"When will you pick me up?"  
"Oh. 6pm tonight."

"Ok." Rinoa smirked. "Good luck on the ceremonies."  
"See you then."

* * *

Now its done! 

Now its done!

Lets dance!

Soooo.. what do you think? Hate? Like? Or GRR?? ??? Tell me.. I appreciate your reviews..

**… What was really inside Perilemia's mind? How will this affect our dear Squinoa????? Stay tune for Story Nine Part B: Deception!!!! Please support my fic 33**


	11. Story Nine B: From Deception to the Trut...

* * *

06.25.04 – 06.26.04

a month!! I didn't update for a MONTH!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TT lol well.. enough exaggerating… weya… im really into HP stuff lately lol sooo… gomen gomen nasai, minna-san!! TT I did a LOTS of things this past month.. ; gosh.. and now that the REAL skul year is here.. which I am totally scared off… that means.. ill be busy with skul stuffs again.. huhu… ill really really try to update this fic once a week or two weeks… tell me when I am WAYYY overdue… ; I need constant reminding at times… here's the second part of the story 9… got to chop it since the original length surpassed that of the previous chappie.. sooo long… X3

BOA's KEWLLL! 33

SHOUTOUTS TO:

**Dkmagby88 = **waii… uber uber uber thanks…it was never late.. sowi if I hadn't replied sooner… SKUL ish EBIL!! X3 I appreciate for you liking how I perceived Selphie in this story.. lol maybe I guess Selphie's "perceived" personality ish a lil patterned after mine.. hahahahahaha… 3 just love you dear!! I really appreciate and ish ever greatful to have you as a friend.. 3 3

**lendemoni** = weya.. ur reviews overwhelmed me… ; I really glad yew took time to read each one and review each one.. X3 thanks!! bows graciously

hehehe… so much for that… I was hoping to get a review hit of 40… ; oh wells.. but still your reviews, no matter how many lines they are.. matters to me.. coz they keep me working! 33

TRAGEDY: Standard disclaimers apply.. TT but Perilemia and the plot do belong to me.. XD

**3 ne0nchan signing out for now!**

* * *

Ffviii: Sweet Love…

Story Nine Part B: FROM DECEPTION TO THE TRUTH

5:00 pm Campus Gardens

Briand and Rinoa were both taking pictures of sceneries for the yearbook for two hours already. Rinoa then realized the time. "I really have to go now. Are the pictures you've taken enough already?"

Briand replied, "I'm sorry, but I need to take more… but do you really have to go now?"

"Well… I… yes.." Rinoa replied. Suddenly, a girl came out of nowhere and interrupted them.

"Ms. Rinoa?"

"That's me."

"Mr. Squall told me to relay this message to you.." She handed Rinoa a piece of paper before leaving.

It revealed a scripted handwriting clear enough to be read. "Rinoa, the ceremony has been delayed. So just meet me at the party at 7 pm. – Squall."

"Well?" Briand asked.

"What a coincidence! I'll be able to help you after all." Rinoa smiled. He adjusted then his camera lens and enthusiastically began to grab more rolls of film.

"That's great! Let's resume then!"

* * *

6:30 pm Main Lobby

"What the heck… What's keeping Ms. Rinoa??" Zell complained as he and Squall waited in the corner where Squall and Rinoa were supposed to meet. "Are you sure you told her the exact date, the exact time and the exact place?"

"Of course. A hundred percent." Squall solemnly replied.

"Oh, why do the two handsome men of the night hang out here?" Perilemia asked as she made an appearance, wearing a stunning back formal gown. "I thought you guys have a victory dance to attend?"

"We will.." Zell answered for Squall. "Once Ms. Rinoa shows up…"

"Oh…" Perilemia took a short pause. "Ms. Rinoa? I heard she's with Briand Chateau.. I think they were taking pictures.." Perilemia recalled.

"What?" Squall asked in a tone higher than his usual composed one.

"Actually.. I think I saw them before I saw you two here. Just follow me." Perilemia said as she led them to the Campus Gardens, being merely two meters away from the two.

"Hey… whatsupwiththat? Is Briand having a big crush on Rinoa?! They're kinda close.." Zell pointed out, making Squall's eyes narrow as they chose to observe the two for a while.

* * *

Rinoa looked at the time on her watch, 6:45 pm. "Oh, Briand.. I really have to go now.." She then turned around to gather her belongings. Abruptly, Briand blocked her way.

"Oh.. leaving right now? By the way.. I really had a nice time with you.."

"Er… what.. what do you mean?" Rinoa asked, trying to cover her nervousness with firmness, backing a few steps away from him.

* * *

Squall's heat began beating furiously as his eyes continued to narrow when Briand went closer to Rinoa.

"Look, Squall! She's planning to stand you up." Zell blurted out.

Perilemia played a satisfied smile as she moved to Squall. _This is going to be so easy. _"Well, I know she's not the type of person who just forgets important things… maybe her date with Squall wasn't important to her at all.." She then placed her hand on Squall's cold one. "Maybe you weren't important to her at all… I.. I just can't understand her… When she's with him.. she forgets everything.." Her face then showed a sorrowful look.

Squall remained stiff and silent. _Am I important to her? Was she just playing me? _ Then Zell inquired again. "How do we know that this is not some setup?"

Perilemia then became annoyed at Zell's questions. "Does it look like some setup? Don't you consider Squall's feelings? Isn't he your friend? He's already the victim, okay? So you be quiet there." Zell looked away, sensing something is not right.

* * *

Briand then extended his hand. "Well, I'd say we did a wonderful job together. So let's shake on it, shall we?"

Rinoa then released a sigh of relief and smiled. "Ok." She shook his hand. (**A/N: LOL a big BIG whew for rin-chan!)**

* * *

Simultaneously, Squall had enough, turning around to finally face Perilemia. "Well, it isn't a setup, that's for sure."

Zell almost screamed, being carried away. "Whoa.. he's actually holding her hand! Why that jerk! Squall, you beat him to a pulp right now! Come on!"

"I still have a reputation to keep, ya know.." Squall muttered.

Perilemia assured, stoking Squall's back. "Well, all is not lost. I can still be your date, Squall.."

Squall was hesitant at first since without Rinoa, he wouldn't bother to go to the dance anymore. But surprisingly, he gave in. "Um.. I guess so.."

Zell then freaked out, shocked of what he had just heard. "What??!! Are you serious???! Won't you wait for her to explain?"

"Just shut your trap, Zell. You heard him right. He's going to be my date." Perilemia said as she slipped her arm into Squall's as proof, walking away from Zell who was stunned towards the Serenity Park.

* * *

7:15 pm Main Lobby

_I hope I didn't make him wait that long.. _Rinoa wished as she walked briskly towards the meeting place as she could with her strappy high heels, already wearing her gown. When she reached the area, she spotted Zell standing near the pay phone.

"Zell? What are you doing here? Have you seen Squall?" She asked with an obvious puzzled look on her face.

"Well… actually.. Squall.." _I couldn't say it to her.. Man! _

Rinoa smiled. "He must had had you to escort me to Serenity Park since he's up to something, right?"

Zell then became more nervous. "Uh.. you see.."

"I knew it!" Rinoa said as she grabbed hold of Zell's arm and headed for the door. "Let's go.. I don't want him to wait for me that long.."

* * *

7:45 pm Serenity Park Gathering Hall

Squall and Perilemia, joined by other couples, were on the dance floor, dancing to a slow romantic tune. Perilemia can't help but smile at her successfully brillant plan. _Finally… I knew I can do it.. I got Squall back into my hands.. _

"Oh, Squall.." She dramatically purred. "Thank you so much for being my date… I would not know what to do if you're not here.."

Squall paused for a few minutes before managing to reply back. "It's nothing.."

"Hey, look! It's Ms. Rinoa!! She's with… Zell?!" The girls at the near corner of the dance floor exclaimed. "I wonder why she and Mr. Squall aren't together.. Weren't they on a date?"

Squall simultaneously turned at Rinoa's direction as she and Zell entered the party. True, she did look wonderfully beautiful in his eyes, and his heart still yearned for her to be his date. _But some things were not going to change. _He thought in resolution._ Especially not on this night._

Perilemia's eyes narrowed as Rinoa turned their direction and she gritted her teeth in extreme hatred.

"How dare she… How she enter the party.. after the way she had treated you… the nerve!"

_Squall? What's going on? I'm so confused. _Rinoa thoughfully pleaded as she began to approach them. Upon reaching them, she touched his shoulder, but he refused, brushing her hand off him and turned away to Perilemia. _What's the meaning of this? _She asked again silently, unable to speak as Squall and Perilemia walked away, leaving the party. _Won't you stay to explain to me? Squall?_

* * *

"I'm just so happy, Squall!" Perilemia cheerily said as she and Squall left the party, walking side by side. "Good riddance to that witch! After the way she treated you.." Squall remained silent, looking upward and ignoring Perilemia and her ramblings eventually.

But Perilemia wasn't that naïve. Thus, as annoyed as she was, she confronted him and his spacy attitude towards her. "Know what, Squall? I really wanted to know the real reason behind this spaciness of yours.. You weren't like that! Especially when you're with that Rinoa! I ask you, yet you don't answer! What's the matter with you? Is it because of her??"

Squall then began to look at her. "Huh?"

"Are you in love with that impostor? The person who's so envious of my fame that she stole it from me by trying to be the best?!?" Perilemia screamed as the rain began to pour from the night sky. "Did she steal you too away from me?"

Squall turned away. "I'm not yours in the first place.. You don't want to know.." Perilemia began punching hard on Squall's back in frustration.

"TELL ME! TELL ME! YOU MUST TELL ME!" Squall then swiftly held her hands back, facing her with an emotionless visage.

"You stop it. I never wanted to hurt anybody nor anyone. Look, stop believing in yourself that I belong to you. There wasn't a time like that.. it never took place."

"But.. But you agreed!!!"

"What are you saying? I agreed to be your date.. not to be your boyfriend.. nor your possession.. snap back to reality, Perilemia…" He pushed her away as he walked few steps from her.

"You.. and Rinoa.. you're both cheaters!! Doublecrossers!! Users!!! You two obviously came to put me down!!"

"Perilemia… we never meant to put you down.. So, get yourself a like, will you?" Squall ended the conversation before leaving her alone in the night shower.

* * *

"Rinoa, don't ya think you're drinking too much?" Zell asked as Rinoa put down another glass of champagne on the bar stand in the party. Selphie silently counted the number of glasses Rinoa used that time as Rinoa ordered another glass.

"Wow.. I never knew Rinoa's a very strong drinker." Selphie pointed out. "I bet she can beat Irvine in one sitting." Rinoa shrugged before drinking her tenth glass.

"Don't you think she's way out of control?" Zell whispered to Selphie.

"Yeah.. but what can we do? I mean.."

"Ha!" Rinoa suddenly said, pointing a finger to them at the same time. "What are you doing there, hmm?"

The couple chorused. "Oh.. nothing.."

"You're not planning bad against me, right?"

"Of course not.. we're your friends.."

"Friends, shwends.." Rinoa mocked, swaying uncontrollably while standing. "With friends like him, who needs enemies.. Bah! I'm going back.. alone."

"But Rinoa! You can barely stand up!" Selphie reasoned. Rinoa dismissed them with a wave of her hand as she started heading to the exit.

"Nah.. I can take care of myself! Just have fun, you two! C'ya tomorrow." Rinoa then disappeared into the dense crowd.

Selphie then became more worried as Zell gave her a sympathetic pat. _Rinoa, please be careful. _

* * *

_Wow.. I feel so hot.. _Rinoa finally noticed as she tried to maintain her balance while walking her way back, holding her strappy high heels on her two hands as she passed through the dim park barefooted.

"Oh.. it's raining already.." She whispered as the cold droplets touched her flushed face. "So, this is the feeling under the rain." Rinoa then continued walking, unmindedly crossing the street.

_I just want to sleep.. right now.. right this minute.. to forget it all.. _She thought before her body touched the ground. Unknowingly, a car which was fastly approaching towards Rinoa. In a quick movement, somebody rescued Rinoa before it hit them both.

"HEY! What are you two doing in the middle of the road!??! Stupid teenagers! What did your parents teach you anyway???!!" The angry driver angrily scolded before driving away.

"Rinoa! Rinoa! Wake up!" Squall whispered in alarm, quite loudly with worry on his face as he cradled Rinoa towards the other side. Her eyes slowly opened, focusing with blur on his face as her pale lips began to speak.

"Squall…? What… what are.." Her consciousness withdrew, and she knew nothing else from then on.

* * *

7:30 am Dorm No. 426, Dormitory Section C

Rinoa groaned as she finally budged on her bed. Her eyes fluttered as she woke up from her dark sleep to the bright light. She slowly sat upright, feeling the dizziness in which she assumed to be the aftermath of yesterday's events.

_I wonder how I got back here.. I could clearly remember that I was drinking with Zell and Selphie.. the park.. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden closure of the automatic door. There stood Squall, carrying a tray of food with his eyes fixed on Rinoa who was also staring him back.

* * *

"Plane No. 647 is now landing at Balamb. Kindly all passengers fasten your seatbelts." The stewardess announced on the speakerphone as the plane was approaching the Balamb Airport.

"Hey!! Lookie look! Here's our stop! Gee, I'm soo excited!" A girl with wavy chestnut shoulder-length hair and brown eyes pointed at the scenic window to the man beside her.

"Calm down.. I know.. You're excited.. And so am I.. After all, we do have some time-off at Balamb University.." Her companion remarked solemnly as he brushed his golden brown with his hand.

Her eyes sparkled as the plane drew closer to the landing pad. "That's why I'm so excited!"

* * *

Now its done!

Now its done!

Lets dance!

Soooo.. what do you think? Hate? Like? Or GRR?? ??? Tell me.. I appreciate your reviews..

**… Now what happens between Squall and Rinoa? Who are the 2 new people..? Stay tuned to the next story.. Story Ten: Singing Your Heart Out! Please support my fic 33 Onegai?? 33**

**PS.. can I have at least 5 reviews so that I'll continue the fic??? Getting a lil bit downhearted already.. TT onegai??? Thanks thanks!! 33**


End file.
